<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Lágrimas do Luar by Lua_Prateada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074534">As Lágrimas do Luar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada'>Lua_Prateada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Romance, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se mundos que não foram feitos para coexistirem começassem a colidir? E se, para salvar a integridade de diferentes povos, uma estranha aliança tivesse de ser construída? Um cavaleiro, um elfo, um mago, um vampiro e um lobisomem unem-se em uma jornada que deverá salvar a todos.</p><p>YAOI. [IKKI X HYOGA]. Universo Alternativo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mundos que se encontram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANTE: Gostaria de chamar a atenção para o fato de que não sou especialista em nenhum dos seres fantásticos que aparecem nesta história. Estou me inspirando na ideia geral em torno de cada um deles, mas resolvi criar um universo próprio, ok? Não estou, de forma alguma, dizendo que desgosto das histórias originais que envolvem vampiros, lobisomens, elfos, magos, etc... É apenas porque, para escrever minha fanfic, preferi me dar a liberdade de criar caminhos que me facilitem desenvolver a trama planejada para esta história.</p><p>Obrigada pela compreensão!<br/>Lua.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Vamos, Seiya! Vai ser divertido!</p><p>– Eu tenho certeza que sim, cara. Mas eu tô cansado; vou pra casa mesmo...</p><p>– Beleza, então. Mas amanhã cedo, a gente passa no seu apartamento. Do futebol você não escapa!</p><p>Seiya riu enquanto recebia um soco amigável do outro rapaz em seu ombro. Despediu-se com um rápido aceno para os colegas que se distribuíam em duas caminhonetes, sendo que vários se viam nas carrocerias dos veículos.</p><p>Os jovens buzinaram animadamente por diversas vezes, enquanto partiam para a segunda parte da comemoração.</p><p>À tarde, estiveram assistindo a uma partida decisiva do time de futebol para que torciam. Com a vitória do seu clube, beberam e comemoraram efusivamente até que o dono do bar demonstrou claramente que preferia que aqueles rapazes baderneiros dessem prosseguimentos às suas comemorações em outro lugar.</p><p>Os rapazes, sem que fosse necessário discutir muito, logo decidiram ir para outro local dar continuidade à farra. Após alguns minutos em que sugestões eufóricas foram expostas, todos decidiram por ir à praia, onde planejaram beber e se divertir até amanhecer.</p><p>– Eles realmente acham que vão conseguir jogar bola depois de uma noite dessas? – o jovem de cabelos castanhos ria de leve, enquanto via os colegas de faculdade sumirem de seu campo de visão. Quando finalmente se viu sozinho, conseguindo inclusive ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, decidiu ir para casa.</p><p>Não estava com sono ou cansado, como tinha alegado. Contudo, sentia uma necessidade de ficar sozinho.</p><p>Era difícil explicar o motivo, mas, nos últimos tempos, sua vida não lhe parecia o bastante. Tinha tudo o que um rapaz da sua idade poderia desejar; estava na faculdade, à qual conseguira ingressar devido a uma bolsa adquirida graças ao seu talento no futebol... Era o capitão do time, não decepcionando ao mostrar que podiam confiar em seu talento... Nas outras matérias, esforçava-se o bastante e conseguia, pelo menos, as notas médias para ir levando seu curso...</p><p>Estava até próximo de se formar; e já havia propostas para entrar em importantes clubes de futebol... Fazia um enorme sucesso com as garotas... É; ele realmente não podia se queixar de nada.</p><p>Entretanto, havia um vazio. Era um vazio que ele não sabia como preencher, mas estava lá e, a cada dia que se passava, era mais difícil ignorá-lo.</p><p>Não falava a respeito disso com ninguém. Acabaria passando por idiota se o fizesse. O que ele diria? Que tinha tudo o que poderia querer e, ainda assim, era insatisfeito? Que, mesmo estando numa posição certamente invejada por muitos, ele ainda gostaria de ter algo mais?</p><p>Definitivamente não era uma boa ideia se expor assim. Então, tentava simplesmente calar esse vazio crescente em seu peito. Até porque, se lhe perguntassem o que faltava, Seiya não saberia dizer.</p><p>Era madrugada e as ruas estavam desertas. O rapaz caminhava pelas calçadas com a cabeça baixa e os pensamentos longe. Estava sóbrio, pois embora estivesse no bar com seus amigos, não tinha sentido vontade de beber. Por algum motivo, nesses dias em que se sentia tão perdido, permanecer consciente parecia algo essencial. Isso significava que embebedar-se não era, obviamente, uma opção.</p><p>Ia andando, sem pressa de chegar ao seu apartamento, quando passou por uma livraria que, apesar do horário, ainda estava aberta.</p><p>Sem pensar demais, o rapaz entrou ali. E, como era de se esperar, a loja estava vazia.</p><p>Na verdade, o local era uma espécie de sebo. Livros diversos, mas antigos, viam-se completamente desorganizados em prateleiras ou jogados sobre algumas mesas dispostas de forma aleatória no ambiente.</p><p>– Como é que alguém consegue encontrar alguma coisa por aqui? – o rapaz se perguntou enquanto passava os olhos pelos livros. Não tinha o costume de ler e, na verdade, sentia que estava lá apenas para matar o tempo...</p><p>Foi passeando os olhos pelos livros que um deles acabou por lhe chamar a atenção. Era um livro de cavalaria bastante antigo, que Seiya logo tomou em suas mãos para vê-lo melhor.</p><p>– Gosta de histórias de cavalaria? – uma voz atrás de si assustou-o, por não ter se dado conta de quando aquele homem havia aparecido.</p><p>– Eu... gosto. Ou melhor, gostava. Quando era mais novo, eu curtia essas coisas de cavaleiros da Távola Redonda...</p><p>– Interessante. – o homem se colocou ao lado de Seiya, pegando o livro de suas mãos com naturalidade e analisando-o como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.</p><p>A loja parecia mais escura que as ruas, que, ao menos, eram clareadas pelos postes de iluminação. Lá dentro, entretanto, toda a luz provinha de uma mesma fonte, que ficava na parte central do teto. Não era uma lâmpada muito potente e a luz amarelada que se derramava dela dava um aspecto melancólico ao ambiente.</p><p>Devido a isso, Seiya mal conseguia ver o homem a seu lado. Pôde apenas constatar que se tratava de um homem não muito velho, uns quarenta anos mais ou menos, alto e magro, careca e com um cavanhaque.</p><p>– Vai querer levar? – o homem perguntou subitamente, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio.</p><p>– Não, eu só estava olhando.</p><p>– Tem certeza? Acho que você pode gostar desse livro.</p><p>– Eu já passei dessa fase. Livros de fantasia não fazem mais o meu estilo...</p><p>– Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou deixá-lo ler um pedaço do livro, antes que se decida.</p><p>– Eu já me decidi; não estou interessado em...</p><p>– Sente-se aqui. – o homem puxou Seiya pelo braço, sem dar a ele tempo de reagir, e o acomodou sobre uma cadeira – Fique aí, confortável, lendo o livro. Vou cuidar de umas coisas lá dentro, então você terá toda a privacidade para ler.</p><p>– Meu senhor, olha só... – Seiya começou a falar, mas o homem deu-lhe as costas sem permitir que continuasse. E, conforme havia dito, seguiu para algum lugar mais afastado, entrando mais para dentro da loja.</p><p>– Cara esquisito. - suspirou e olhou o livro que tinha em mãos. Era justamente uma das obras relacionada à história do rei Arthur e de seus cavaleiros. O jovem acabou sorrindo. Aquilo lhe trazia um sentimento gostoso de nostalgia. Realmente, tivera uma fase em que gostara de ler histórias de cavaleiros, imaginando-se um cavaleiro com armadura, espada e escudo, salvando princesas e castelos...</p><p>Mas como na vida real não parecia haver espaço para heroísmos cavaleirescos, terminou por se dedicar mais intensamente a outra paixão: jogar futebol.</p><p>Era bom naquilo, era excelente com uma bola nos pés, e o sucesso logo veio, fazendo justiça a ele. As garotas torciam ao vê-lo jogando, os rapazes o admiravam e toda a glória que gostaria de alcançar como cavaleiro, sonhada na infância, parecia chegar até ele como jogador de futebol.</p><p>No fundo, acreditava que seu sucesso vinha da forma como encarava cada jogo. Não é porque havia deixado seus sonhos de cavaleiro para trás que não podia se imaginar como um enquanto disputasse uma partida. Afinal, julgava que os mesmos valores estavam valendo em um jogo de futebol. Deveria haver lealdade entre os companheiros, liderança, vigor, honra, esperança, um objetivo a ser alcançado, uma vitória pela qual se deveria lutar com todas as forças, com toda a garra, mas sem nunca desmerecer o oponente... Deveria envolver estratégia, mas também sentimento... Enfim, era uma batalha. Cada jogo era, para Seiya, uma verdadeira luta de vida ou morte.</p><p>Possivelmente, por dar o sangue em cada partida é que ele houvesse se tornado tão bom.</p><p>Sorrindo com esses pensamentos, o rapaz começou a folhear o livro que estava em suas mãos. Os cavaleiros estavam em busca do Santo Graal para trazer a paz ao reino...</p><p>Seiya alargou o sorriso. Nas poucas linhas que leu, já se sentia bem. Impressionante como certas lembranças, ao serem acionadas depois de tanto tempo, são capazes de trazer sensações reconfortantes.</p><p>Talvez por isso, o rapaz sentiu seu corpo relaxar, como há algum tempo não acontecia. E um cansaço, que pareceu surgir de repente, começou a dominá-lo. Recostou-se mais na cadeira e, percebendo-se vencer pelo sono iminente, fechou os olhos.</p><p>Despertou sobressaltado, quando sentiu uma mão pousar-lhe no ombro:</p><p>– Ei, rapaz. Acorde.</p><p>Seiya abriu os olhos castanhos de uma vez e, tenso, olhou para os lados. Mas não conseguia ver muito, devido à escuridão que o rodeava:</p><p>– Onde eu estou? – perguntou um pouco alarmado.</p><p>– Calma, meu jovem. Está tudo bem.</p><p>A parca claridade não lhe permitia ver muito, mas o homem que lhe falava se aproximou e pôde reconhecer nele o vendedor da loja.</p><p>– Ah, desculpe... Eu acabei dormindo. – pegou o livro que estava em seu colo e o estendeu para o homem – Tome; eu não vou levá-lo. E agora preciso ir para casa... – falava enquanto se levantava da cadeira. No entanto, a escuridão, que parecia maior do que se recordava, o impedia de seguir para qualquer lugar.</p><p>– Tudo bem. – o homem pegou o livro da mão do outro – Vou guiá-lo lá para fora.</p><p>O homem começou a caminhar sem pressa e Seiya se pôs a segui-lo. Ele parecia ir em direção a um pequeno facho de luz que era a única fonte de iluminação ali e que, diferente do que o rapaz se lembrava, não vinha do teto.</p><p>À medida em que seguiam aquele trajeto, que pareceu maior do que o tamanho daquele sebo, Seiya começou a se preocupar:</p><p>– Que... Que lugar é esse?</p><p>O jovem de cabelos castanhos nem sabia explicar o que acontecia; sabia apenas que algo não estava certo ali. Afinal, a escuridão ia diminuindo enquanto caminhavam, o facho de luz ia se tornando maior e a visão começava a lhe permitir ver que não estavam mais no sebo de livros.</p><p>– Está preocupado porque os livros sumiram? – perguntou o homem, com uma voz muito tranquila e caminhando sem olhar para trás.</p><p>– Não foram só os livros que sumiram! – Seiya olhava para os lados, para o que começava a parecer uma gruta – Ok, o que está havendo aqui? Você me drogou, cara?</p><p>– Não. – a resposta foi simples. E, agora que já era possível enxergar perfeitamente, Seiya percebeu que estavam os dois à entrada de uma gruta. O rapaz estancou o passo nesse instante, recusando-se a seguir caminho.</p><p>– Chega. Eu não sei o que você fez, mas eu não vou sair daqui até voltar a mim. Não estou a fim de viajar nessa droga que você me deu...</p><p>– Eu já disse que não te dei nada, garoto. Agora, quer parar de teimosia? Se deseja voltar para casa, tem de vir comigo. – respondeu o homem, com um semblante severo.</p><p>Seiya não sabia por quê, mas aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram um súbito mal-estar. Era como se, de repente, soubesse que voltar para casa não seria algo corriqueiro e banal, como deveria.</p><p>O homem deu as costas para o jovem e voltou a caminhar, saindo da gruta. Seiya ainda permaneceu parado, onde estava, mas, ao se ver sozinho, aquele lugar se fez sombrio e assustador demais. Então, acabou se apressando para alcançar o outro.</p><p>Saindo da gruta, Seiya pôde ver que era noite. Mas uma noite clara, fortemente iluminada pela luz da lua cheia.</p><p>O homem que o guiara até ali estava parado, esperando por ele. E, junto ao homem do sebo, havia mais quatro pessoas.</p><p>– Tá, beleza... o que é que está acontecendo aqui afinal? – perguntou o rapaz, uma vez mais, tentando se situar numa situação que lhe parecia surreal.</p><p>– O grupo agora está completo. – o homem virou-se para os outros quatro, depois de Seiya chegar – Vocês podem sair agora.</p><p>– Espera um pouco! Que diabo é isso? Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Seiya repetia, agora mais exaltado.</p><p>– Esse é o cavaleiro que estávamos esperando? – um dos quatro, o de longos e lisos cabelos negros, manifestou-se.</p><p>– Sim. Agora, vocês dispõem de todas as armas necessárias para obterem sucesso.</p><p>– Cavaleiro? Mas o quê... – só então, ao olhar para seu próprio corpo, Seiya se deu conta de que estava vestido como um cavaleiro medieval. Usava uma cota de malha, por cima da qual vestia uma túnica vermelha. Tinha um escudo preso ao braço esquerdo e uma espada embainhada à sua cintura – Caralho! De onde veio tudo isso?</p><p>– Ele tem um linguajar estranho. – riu o que parecia ser o mais jovem, com cabelos cor de esmeralda.</p><p>– Cara, o que é isso tudo? – Seiya adiantou-se e apertou com força o braço do homem que o levara até ali.</p><p>– Como é a quinta vez que sou obrigado a explicar, darei apenas a versão resumida da história. – disse o homem, parecendo impaciente para ir embora – Você está em outra terra, meu rapaz. Uma terra que, no seu mundo, seria considerada encantada.</p><p>– Eu estou numa terra encantada? – Seiya riu – Que coisa ridícula. Por acaso, existem unicórnios e fadas por aqui? – falou, de troça.</p><p>– Existem. E dragões e ogros também, então não faça pouco caso disso tudo. – o homem foi sério em suas palavras.</p><p>O jovem de cabelos castanhos engoliu em seco e olhou para os outros quatro. O de cabelos esmeralda lhe sorria gentilmente, enquanto o de cabelos compridos e negros parecia querer investigar sua pessoa, com um olhar penetrante.</p><p>Havia também um loiro, cuja expressão não dizia absolutamente nada e, ao olhar em seus olhos tão frios, Seiya sentiu um frio a percorrer-lhe a espinha, amedrontando-o.</p><p>E o quarto homem, cujos cabelos pretos tinham um tom azulado, possuía uma aparência selvagem, nitidamente hostil e que sequer se dava ao trabalho de olhar em sua direção, parecendo mais interessado em contemplar a lua.</p><p>– Bom, não há muito o que explicar. Você certamente viu filmes e leu livros no seu mundo com histórias assim. Você veio para uma terra mágica, há uma missão da qual terá de participar, há aliados com quem deverá contar para ajudá-lo... – o homem falava como se nada daquilo fosse realmente importante, mas Seiya sentia um frio na barriga ouvindo a tudo aquilo, que sentia ser despejado sobre si sem a devida preparação.</p><p>– Ei, calma! Pera lá! Explica isso devagar, tá? Não é porque eu conheço histórias assim que você pode sair jogando tudo isso em cima de mim, desse jeito!</p><p>O homem passou a mão por seu cavanhaque, enquanto fitava a figura nervosa de Seiya:</p><p>– Eu já disse que não há segredos, rapaz. Você foi trazido para cá porque tem de cumprir uma missão que...</p><p>– Tá bom. Daqui a pouco vai dizer que existe uma princesa que eu preciso resgatar... – a voz de Seiya era cheia de sarcasmo.</p><p>– Na verdade, é exatamente isso que eu vou lhe dizer. – o homem respondeu sem se alterar – Meu rapaz, veja bem. Estamos nas terras de Nalur. Uma terra mágica que entrou em colapso. A princesa herdeira dessa terra, Saori Kido, desapareceu. Era graças a ela que havia harmonia entre todos os mundos.</p><p>– Ela foi sequestrada?</p><p>– Ela simplesmente desapareceu. E o motivo não importa, porque você está aqui para ajudar a conter o caos que se está instalando em tudo. – o homem do cavanhaque foi categórico.</p><p>– O pai de Saori não aceita o desaparecimento de sua filha. Por conta disso, está castigando a tudo e a todos. – o homem de cabelos compridos e olhos de um verde muito escuro explicou, com a voz serena e pausada.</p><p>– Quem é o pai dessa garota? – Seiya indagou.</p><p>– O Céu. – o jovem de cabelos de esmeralda foi quem respondeu.</p><p>– O Céu? Mas como... que coisa louca! – o jovem vestido de cavaleiro falou, sem saber se ria ou se revoltava com aqueles absurdos – E que tipo de castigo o "Céu" está infligindo às pessoas? – perguntou Seiya, ainda incrédulo de tudo aquilo.</p><p>– A desarmonia dos mundos. É o Céu quem guarda e separa cada mundo, deixando-o em seu devido lugar. Mas agora, ele não está mais interessado nisso. Desde que a princesa Saori sumiu, os mundos colidiram e começaram a se misturar. – o homem sem cabelos explicava com pressa, e Seiya não se sentia à vontade para se deixar levar por todas essas histórias.</p><p>– E como é isso... Como é esse negócio de colidir e misturar...? – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos ainda parecia tentar juntar os fragmentos de informações que recebia.</p><p>– Cada mundo vive uma realidade apenas sua, cavaleiro. – foi a vez do loiro se pronunciar, com sua voz tão gélida quanto sua aparência fria – Todos, certamente, já ouviram falar dos outros mundos, às vezes até mesmo convivendo com eles em esparsos momentos. Mas, mesmo assim, cada mundo é o centro de sua realidade.</p><p>Seiya ficou olhando para o loiro e tentando entender o que ele dizia. Mas a confusão em seu rosto entregava o quanto ele estava perdido. Por isso, os olhos claros e frios demonstraram enfado: - Ele não compreende. Ainda não entendo porque preciso me juntar a esses que me servirão apenas de fardo durante a busca...</p><p>– Eu já disse que todos serão necessários em algum momento. – o homem do cavanhaque falou, nada satisfeito com a forma como o loiro se pronunciou.</p><p>– Reconheço que esses dois – apontou com os olhos azuis para o homem de negros cabelos longos e para o de olhos cor de esmeralda - podem me ser até úteis. Mas os outros... – o loiro cruzou os braços, altivamente, e fez uma expressão descontente.</p><p>O homem de aspecto mais selvagem riu, levantando-se do tronco de árvore seco em que estava até então – Acha-se mesmo o centro de tudo, não? Acontece que esta não é a sua realidade... Então, loiro... Se eu fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado com o que diz. Porque, em Nalur, a sua realidade não é a central. Sabe muito bem o que isso quer dizer, não? – aproximou-se ameaçadoramente do outro, enquanto, com as palavras, parecia desafiar o elegante homem loiro, que respondeu com um simples arquear de sobrancelha.</p><p>– Por favor, alguém pode me explicar que droga é essa de mundos, centros das realidades e sei lá mais o quê? – Seiya tentou chamar a atenção.</p><p>– Cavaleiro. – o de cabelos lisos e compridos se aproximou e, com a voz tranquila, começou a explicar – Cada um nós vem de um mundo distinto. Entretanto, o fato de esses mundos serem fisicamente separados, não implica que estejam desconectados. Em verdade, são mundos até semelhantes em alguns aspectos, mas que podem ter características mais ressaltadas devido à realidade que mais forte se manifestar nele. – percebendo que a confusão não abandonava os olhos castanhos, o homem sorriu singelo e, jogando os longos cabelos para trás, pareceu buscar uma nova forma de se fazer entender – Você é um cavaleiro. É humano, correto?</p><p>– Sim. – Seiya respondeu como se essa fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.</p><p>– E como é o seu nome, cavaleiro humano?</p><p>– Seiya.</p><p>– Muito prazer, Seiya. Meu nome é Shiryu. E eu não sou humano como você.</p><p>– Não... não é?</p><p>– Não. Eu sou um mago. Mas venho de um mundo em que há humanos também. Ou melhor, sabemos da existência de humanos, mas não interagimos com eles por... ahn... – o rapaz de cabelos negros pareceu pesar a melhor forma de dizer isso – Por acharmos que os humanos não conseguiriam compreender muito bem a nossa existência.</p><p>– Você é um mago? Tipo um feiticeiro? – Seiya tinha os olhos arregalados e então olhou para os outros três – Eles também são feiticeiros?</p><p>– Por acaso, eu pareço um feiticeiro, humano? – quando Seiya viu, o homem de aparência rude e hostil estava muito próximo, tendo se movimentado de forma assustadora e rápida demais.</p><p>– N-não... – gaguejou o jovem, cujos olhos castanhos refletiam o susto sofrido.</p><p>– Ótimo. – foi o que o homem de cabelos azulados disse antes de se afastar e voltar a se sentar no tronco, parecendo incrivelmente desinteressado de tudo aquilo.</p><p>– Esse é Ikki. – Shiryu continuou a falar – Ele é um lobisomem.</p><p>Seiya, surpreso com essa revelação, olhou para o tal Ikki de cima a baixo e constatou, mais apropriadamente, que realmente ele era bem diferente de Shiryu. Enquanto o mago vestia-se todo de preto, com um manto verde-escuro ricamente bordado por cima, Ikki usava uma camisa branca bastante simples e uma calça preta muito surrada.</p><p>– Mas ele não parece mais que um camponês nesses trajes, certo? – o loiro falou, enquanto ria levemente, de forma esnobe.</p><p>– Esse é o Hyoga. Ele é um vampiro... E, como você deve ter percebido, vampiros e lobisomens não se dão muito bem. – Shiryu prosseguiu, enquanto Ikki lançava um olhar atravessado para o loiro.</p><p>– É, eu... já tinha ouvido falar... – Seiya respondeu enquanto analisava a figura de Hyoga. O loiro possuía um ar aristocrático e vestia-se de acordo, como se houvesse saído de algum dos filmes que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos já tinha visto. As roupas do loiro pareciam vindas diretamente do século XVIII, com todas as afetações típicas da época, formando um conjunto azul-marinho refinado e elegante.</p><p>– E eu sou o Shun. – o mais novo se aproximou para se apresentar, estendendo sua mão a Seiya – Sou um elfo.</p><p>Seiya olhou para o rapaz à sua frente e notou que suas roupas, assim como suas feições, tinham algo de etéreo. A túnica de um tecido tão leve e verde-água ajudava a compor um quadro bastante suave, que era exatamente a sensação que o toque daquela mão lhe transmitiu: suavidade.</p><p>– Caramba... eu estou até meio tonto... – falou o jovem vestido de cavaleiro – Eu não sabia que "vocês" – falou num tom que indicava não saber por que palavras chamar aqueles homens – viviam todos numa mesma realidade. Bom, quero dizer... já vi em vários filmes que vampiros e lobisomens coexistem numas histórias; e magos e elfos em outras... Mas tudo junto e misturado é até mesmo...</p><p>– ...Caótico. É disso que estamos falando. – o homem do cavanhaque chamou sua atenção - Perceba, rapaz... Em seu mundo, você já tinha ouvido falar de mundos em que todos esses seres existem. Às vezes, até mesmo com esses seres fantásticos compartilhando da mesma realidade... Pois bem; e se eu lhe disser agora que esses mundos são reais? E se eu disser que eles não foram fruto exclusivamente de mentes férteis?</p><p>– Como assim...?</p><p>– Em seu mundo, meu rapaz, há histórias a respeito desses mundos porque, eventualmente, alguns desses seres sobrenaturais apareceram em sua realidade. Não é comum nem frequente, mas ocorreu. E as pessoas que vivenciaram contatos com esses seres fantásticos contaram suas histórias que acabaram por se tornar mitos, lendas. Aliás, hoje, em seu mundo, esses seres não passam de elementos de ficção porque as histórias, contadas de gerações em gerações, permaneceram. Mas as visitas dos seres desses outros mundos foram ficando escassas em sua realidade e é por isso que atualmente elas se limitam a histórias fantasiosas, nas quais não se crê mais.</p><p>– Você tá querendo me dizer que todas essas histórias que eu já ouvi não surgiram do nada? Quer dizer então que vampiros, lobisomens e magos já apareceram no meu mundo? – Seiya questionou, mostrando-se entusiasmado com isso.</p><p>– E elfos também... – Shun acrescentou.</p><p>– É, tá... mas é que elfos não são tão legais quanto vampiros e lobisomens, por exemplo. – Seiya falava enquanto pensava nos vários filmes que já tinha assistido com esses seres e que, por vezes, imaginara como seria interessante se eles realmente existissem.</p><p>– Você gosta de vampiros e lobisomens...? – agora tinha sido Hyoga quem havia se aproximado rapidamente, mal dando tempo a Seiya de pensar numa resposta.</p><p>– Gosta daquilo que pode matar você...? Engraçado; você deveria era ter medo... Muito medo. – do outro lado, era Ikki quem aparecia subitamente, deixando Seiya encurralado entre os dois.</p><p>– Parem com isso. Não temos tempo para essas coisas agora. – foi Shiryu quem falou, e tanto Hyoga quanto Ikki se afastaram, sorrindo com a expressão de temor que haviam levado ao rosto de Seiya – Cavaleiro, o que estamos tentando lhe explicar é que todos os mundos sabem da existência dos outros. Inclusive o seu. Entretanto, em sua realidade, os outros mundos são vistos como fruto da imaginação e fantasia. Devido a isso, o canal de comunicação com outras realidades foi-se tornando mais fraco. Daí vem a dificuldade de conexão da sua realidade com as outras.</p><p>– Está me dizendo que o que os impede de irem para a minha realidade é o fato de nós não acreditarmos em vocês?</p><p>– Basicamente, sim. – finalizou Shiryu.</p><p>– Poxa, mas... é difícil acreditar nessas coisas... mundos de magia... coisas sobrenaturais... – justificou-se Seiya.</p><p>– Na verdade, o seu mundo também é mágico. – atalhou Shun – O problema é que, na sua realidade, as pessoas optaram por racionalizar tudo. Mesmo assim, pequenos milagres ocorrem todos os dias. Há magia no seu mundo também, cavaleiro. – sorriu o elfo.</p><p>– Que tipo de magia?</p><p>– Ora... quando duas pessoas se apaixonam... quando uma esperança perdida é recobrada... quando uma criança nasce... quando uma pessoa sobrevive a difíceis provações...</p><p>– Ah, por favor! – Seiya interrompeu Shun – Está querendo me dizer que isso é magia? Que essas coisas normais são milagres?</p><p>– Meu caro, é assim que a magia começa a se perder. – Shiryu falou, em um tom decepcionado – A partir do momento em que você deixa de ver a mágica que ocorre diante de seus olhos, todos os dias, então... é aí que ela começa a se perder de fato. Houve uma época em que o seu mundo transbordava de magia, como o nosso. Mas os humanos passaram a considerar tudo aquilo tão banal que, sem que pudessem perceber, foram perdendo sua magia, pouco a pouco. Até que chegaram ao ponto em que estão hoje.</p><p>– E, de toda a magia que uma vez existiu, tão exuberantemente em seu mundo, restaram apenas essas histórias, lendas, mitos, marcando um saudosismo de algo que vocês mal se recordam de terem vivido... – Shun disse, com a voz triste.</p><p>Seiya se calou, parecendo sentir a tristeza do elfo em sua pele. E aquela sensação de vazio, que o vinha acompanhando nos últimos dias, se fez ainda mais forte.</p><p>– Não fique assim, cavaleiro. – Ikki se manifestou – Esses elfos adoram exagerar em tudo. Eles pregam a mágica no amor e na harmonia como condições essenciais a um mundo ideal, mas... nem todos seguem essa fórmula.</p><p>– Por incrível que pareça, ele está certo. – Hyoga continuou, dirigindo-se a Seiya – Os mundos dos vampiros e dos lobisomens não perderam a magia, e não seguimos o caminho que os elfos julgam ser melhor.</p><p>– Não são apenas os elfos que acreditam nisso. – o mago cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando de forma repreensiva para os dois.</p><p>– Certo, os feiticeiros também acreditam nisso. Mas tanto faz; os magos sempre se acharam donos da verdade. Algo que eles não são. – Ikki olhou ferozmente para Shiryu, que permaneceu com o semblante inalterado.</p><p>– O que esse ser primitivo está tentando lhe dizer é que você não deveria ficar tão preocupado, cavaleiro. – Hyoga prosseguiu, com sua voz calma e fria – Meu mundo e o seu, por exemplo, não são tão diferentes. O que os distingue é que, na minha realidade, a magia ainda é mais forte. Mas, fora isso, a sede pelo poder, a ambição, o desejo de ser maior, de vencer, de conquistar... Isso é igual. Então, não se preocupe se o seu mundo perder a magia relacionada aos sentimentos enfadonhos que o elfo e o mago tanto exaltam. Porque, enquanto houver em seu mundo as características que acabei de enumerar, vocês ainda têm a chance de desenvolver um outro tipo de magia, futuramente. E, acredite-me... o poder que vem da natureza mais egoísta do homem pode ser muito mais forte do que imagina... – o loiro falava com uma voz que seduzia, com palavras tão venenosas quanto atraentes.</p><p>– Que interessante... um vampiro se reconhecendo como igual a um humano? Pensei que vissem neles apenas o alimento de vocês... – provocou Ikki.</p><p>– Quem os enxerga assim são vocês. – Hyoga respondeu secamente – Às vezes, há um ou outro com o qual é possível se divertir...</p><p>– Ambição nunca foi o problema. – Shiryu novamente cortou os outros dois – O problema é como vocês executam suas ações para atingir seus objetivos. – o olhar do mago era duro para o vampiro e para o lobisomem, que se calaram. Depois, voltou-se para Seiya – Cavaleiro, ignore o que eles dizem. Como Shun bem colocou, em seu mundo, ainda há magia. E muito dessa magia ainda é boa. Devem apenas se preocupar para que ela não se desvirtue e se transforme na magia que prevalece nos mundos tomados pelas trevas, como nos em que eles vivem. – apontou com os olhos para Ikki e Hyoga.</p><p>– Eles... eles usam humanos para se alimentar? – perguntou, olhando para os dois que se afastavam um pouco agora.</p><p>Shiryu olhou para Shun e ambos pareceram não se sentir à vontade para explicar essa parte. O homem com o cavanhaque então olhou em seu relógio de pulso e bufou:</p><p>– Eu explico. Meu jovem, pense em cada mundo como uma realidade paralela, está bem? Em todas elas, há a possibilidade de existência de todos os seres: vampiros, lobisomens, elfos, magos, fadas, ogros, sereias, humanos... Contudo, em cada mundo, um desses grupos se vê como o centro da realidade. Você, por exemplo, vive em um mundo no qual os humanos são o centro de tudo. Hyoga vive num mundo em que os vampiros dominam a realidade. Shiryu faz parte do mundo em que prevalecem os magos... Entendeu até aqui? – o homem careca inquiriu, de forma impaciente.</p><p>– Sim. – Seiya respondeu, porque o homem, com os olhos, exigia-lhe essa resposta.</p><p>– Pois bem. Sendo cada um desses mundos uma realidade à parte, o grupo que está no centro desse mundo poderá perfeitamente coexistir com outros seres. Bastará que se acredite neles. No mundo de Shiryu, por exemplo, magos coexistem com elfos, vampiros, lobisomens, fadas, e todos os outros seres que você imaginar. Isso porque eles sabem da existência dos outros seres e acreditam neles.</p><p>– Tá, isso eu acho que entendi... Todos vocês coexistem porque acreditam na existência uns dos outros... e nós, humanos, por não acreditarmos de verdade em vocês, não compartilhamos nosso mundo com vocês. Pelo que compreendi, é por causa da nossa descrença que não existe um canal que permita que os seres de outros mundos venham até nós, e é por isso que não coexistimos. Estou correto?</p><p>– Mais ou menos... – Shun respondeu, timidamente.</p><p>– O que eu não entendo é isso. Se o canal que meu mundo tem com outras realidades é fraco, porque não acreditamos em vocês, então, da mesma forma como vocês não podem vir até o meu mundo, os humanos também não deveriam sair da nossa realidade para ir a outras, certo?</p><p>– Certo. – Shiryu respondeu com firmeza.</p><p>– Então... como é que há humanos na realidade de vocês? Nós não convivemos com vocês, mas vocês podem conviver conosco? A ponto de os humanos servirem de comida para aqueles caras? – Seiya apontou revoltado para Ikki e Hyoga, que escutavam ao que ele dizia sem demonstrarem qualquer comoção – Que diabo de canal é esse, que parece não deixar vocês virem até nós, mas permite que humanos cheguem até o mundo de vocês?</p><p>– Não é nada disso, garoto. – o homem passou a mão pela careca e suspirou – Os humanos da sua realidade e os que existem nos outros mundos são diferentes.</p><p>– Diferentes? Ah, fala sério... Como assim?</p><p>– Os humanos que existem na minha realidade, assim como os elfos, vampiros, lobisomens, ogros e todo o resto, apenas existem na medida em que permitimos que eles existam, cavaleiro. – Shiryu tornou a explicar – Eles existem; e são fortes ou fracos na medida em que permitimos que eles sejam. É como se eles tivessem sido criados pela nossa consciência, tendo sua existência permitida pela nossa vontade e necessidade, uma vez que precisamos da existência de todos para um balanceamento e equilíbrio perfeitos.</p><p>– Peraí! Então os humanos do seu mundo não são reais?</p><p>– Eles são reais, cavaleiro. – a voz de Shiryu vinha envolta em uma grande paciência – Nós acreditamos que eles sejam reais, então eles são.</p><p>Seiya ficou confuso com essa afirmação e o homem de cavanhaque voltou a falar:</p><p>– Rapaz, se em seu mundo as pessoas acreditassem verdadeiramente em vampiros e lobisomens, por exemplo, isso não significa que os verdadeiros vampiros e lobisomens sairiam de seus mundos para invadir o seu.</p><p>– Com certeza, não! – Ikki se manifestou.</p><p>– Definitivamente não. – Hyoga acrescentou.</p><p>– O que existiriam seriam vampiros e lobisomens criados pelas crenças de vocês. Os humanos teriam sua própria visão a partir das visitas que recebessem desses seres mágicos e do ocasional contato com eles. Porque não haveria invasão; mas visitas, bem... essas aconteceriam tranquilamente. Sendo o canal de conexão forte o bastante, nada impediria que vampiros e lobisomens de outros mundos aparecessem, vez ou outra.</p><p>– Mas eles viriam só para... visitar. Certo? Eles não iriam se alimentar das pessoas do meu mundo, porque eles já têm o bastante nos deles... não é? – Seiya indagava, tentando ver se finalmente compreendia tudo aquilo.</p><p>– Ah, cavaleiro... uma viagem dessas cansa. Acha mesmo que faríamos a travessia só para olhar para vocês? – Ikki atestou.</p><p>– Mas... mas... – Seiya olhava para Shiryu, para Shun, para o homem careca, parecendo mais perdido – Vocês me disseram que não haveria invasão!</p><p>– E não haveria, garoto! Não está prestando atenção no que eu falo? Eu disse que eles não invadiriam, mas poderiam visitar e fazer o que bem entendessem.</p><p>– Se poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem, o que os impediria de invadirem e dominarem meu mundo?</p><p>– É impossível. – Shun tomou a palavra, com a voz suave – Cada mundo tem um grupo como sendo o seu centro. Os outros não passariam jamais de visitantes. Inclusive, se o grupo central de uma realidade deixar de crer na existência dos outros, esses outros deixam de aparecer por lá. É o que ocorreu na sua realidade, cavaleiro...</p><p>– Exato. E isso só prova o quanto o grupo central de um mundo é mais poderoso, a ponto de aniquilar a existência dos outros com seu simples poder de crença. – disse Shiryu.</p><p>– Não sei... vocês não me convenceram... vai que isso é possível... – Seiya se mostrava desconfiado com tudo o que ouvia.</p><p>– Se fosse possível, os vampiros ou os lobisomens teriam conseguido, Seiya. – Shiryu continuou – Os mundos deles vivem em constante guerra porque, por diversas vezes, um grupo tentou dominar o mundo do outro. Porém, nunca conseguiram.</p><p>– E não foi por falta de tentativa. – Shun deixou um olhar triste para Ikki e para Hyoga – Em ambos os mundos, como forma de tentar criar formas efetivas de vencer o outro, eles criaram inimigos fortes para treinar suas habilidades em combates verossímeis...</p><p>– Não entendi...</p><p>– Vou colocar de forma que você entenda, garoto. – o homem de cavanhaque começou a dizer – No mundo dos vampiros, por exemplo, existem lobisomens como tantos outros seres. E, como nós já dissemos, os seres que existem em seu mundo serão fortes ou fracos, na medida em que for conveniente ao grupo central daquela realidade. Bom, os vampiros criaram lobisomens realmente fortes em sua realidade, contra os quais duelam seguidamente. É claro que a vitória, no mundo deles, é sempre dos vampiros. Com isso, eles tentam encontrar algum meio de subjugar os verdadeiros lobisomens. Já tentaram dominar a realidade deles. Mas é claro que saíram derrotados, pois no mundo dos lobisomens, são eles quem mandam.</p><p>Seiya olhou para Hyoga como se achasse um verdadeiro absurdo o que acabava de ouvir.</p><p>– Não me olhe assim. Eles fazem a mesma coisa. – o loiro apontou com a cabeça para Ikki.</p><p>– Os lobisomens também tentaram invadir o seu mundo? – Seiya questionou o vampiro.</p><p>– Tentaram, mas não foram capazes. Os vampiros que existem na realidade deles são muito fracos; se eles pensam que um dia irão nos vencer porque conseguem dominar as cópias malfeitas que projetam de nós em seu mundo... – o loiro parou para rir de forma provocativa – São dignos de pena...</p><p>– Não fale assim, loiro. Sabe que na última batalha, nós quase conseguimos...</p><p>– Realmente acha que estavam perto da vitória? Faz-me rir, lobo primário.</p><p>– Então... – Seiya interrompeu a discussão dos dois – Se nós, humanos, voltássemos a acreditar na existência de outros seres... os vampiros e lobisomens, elfos e magos que existiriam seriam apenas fruto da nossa imaginação? É isso?</p><p>– Sim. – Shiryu respondeu, com um semblante plácido.</p><p>– Então, não seriam reais...</p><p>– Não é porque surgiu da sua imaginação que uma coisa não pode ser real, cavaleiro. – Shun disse, com um sorriso amigável – O que transforma qualquer coisa em realidade é o seu poder de crença nela. Se você acredita que existe, então é real.</p><p>– Não! Não é assim que funciona! Se uma coisa existe, então eu acredito porque ela é real! Mas se ela não existe, então eu não vou acreditar porque não é real! E... e... – o jovem de cabelos castanhos dizia, balançando a cabeça, confuso e perdido.</p><p>– Vai insistir em inverter a ordem de tudo, garoto? – o homem alisava o cavanhaque, impaciente – Quando se acredita em algo, aquilo se torna real e passa a existir de fato. É simples assim. Mas não tenho mais tempo de discutir isso com você. Os fatos são esses, tudo já lhe foi devidamente explicado e agora, se quer entender ou não, aí já é com você.</p><p>Seiya adquiriu uma expressão pensativa antes de dizer:</p><p>– Tudo bem, considerando que eu acredite nisso tudo... Então, acho bom que no meu mundo não se acredite mais em vocês e em toda essa baboseira de mundos mágicos. Estamos melhor sem vocês.</p><p>– Foi essa arrogância típica dos humanos que fez com que o seu mundo se isolasse de todos os outros, cavaleiro. – Shiryu notificou – Todavia, é também o que pode ser a salvação do seu mundo em meio ao caos que estamos sofrendo agora...</p><p>– É mesmo! Vocês disseram que o Céu tá castigando todo mundo porque a princesinha lá desapareceu...</p><p>– Sim... – Shun suspirou, preocupado - A separação entre os mundos está se desfazendo. É como se todos os mundos agora estivessem realmente se misturando. Não há mais um mundo para cada grupo e isso, de certa forma, ameaça a sobrevivência de todos. E, se todos os mundos, que agora parecem colidir uns contra os outros, realmente se tornarem um, será como se todos se transformassem em Nalur.</p><p>– E isso seria ruim?</p><p>– Sim. Entenda, cavaleiro... aqui, somos todos iguais. Não há vantagem de um grupo sobre o outro. Nalur sempre foi um território neutro; aqui, apenas a princesa Saori possuía um poder maior que os outros habitantes dessa terra. – Shun explicava devagar, para que Seiya o acompanhasse.</p><p>– Mas há quem viva aqui?</p><p>– Sim. Por motivos diversos, alguns seres deixam seus mundos e vêm para cá. Ou seja, nesse reino, você encontra exemplares de todos os povos... – aludiu Shiryu.</p><p>– Então, se eu entendi bem... aqui, todos são reais. Reais mesmo. Quero dizer, nenhum dos povos aqui é apenas criação de um grupo ou de outro, porque não há um grupo dominante nessa realidade. Ninguém aqui é forte ou fraco porque foi criado para ser assim... certo?</p><p>– Bem... sim... – Shun respondeu, titubeante.</p><p>– Vocês dois deveriam gostar disso. Não vivem querendo dominar a realidade um do outro? Pois aqui vocês podem medir forças, de maneira igual e mais justa, já que estariam num território neutro. – Seiya falou olhando diretamente para Ikki e Hyoga.</p><p>– Não temos interesse em vencer aqui. – Hyoga respondeu logo.</p><p>– Por que não?</p><p>– Porque aqui não seria uma batalha apenas entre nós. Haveria outros povos. Isso seria um grave fator de desequilíbrio, cavaleiro. – o loiro disse, de forma cortante.</p><p>– Ah. Então vocês só querem vencer um ao outro? Que vitória mesquinha. E pensar que eu cheguei a ter medo de vocês...</p><p>– Você deveria continuar nos temendo. – Ikki surgiu de repente, com uma mão no pescoço de Seiya, que rápido sentiu-se asfixiar.</p><p>– Largue-o, Ikki. – com um movimento de sua varinha, Shiryu jogou o moreno selvagem para longe de Seiya – Você está bem? – o mago aproximou-se de Seiya e os olhos castanhos encontraram aquele olhar sereno algo preocupado consigo. Sorriu:</p><p>– Eu estou bem, obrigado.</p><p>– Não provoque aqueles dois, cavaleiro. A disputa deles não é tão simplória. Eles certamente gostariam de dominar os outros mundos, mas têm plena consciência de que somente conseguirão se forem aos poucos. O mundo dos magos e o dos elfos, por exemplo é muito forte. E isso se deve, em grande parte, ao fato de a nossa magia estar relacionada com o amor, a bondade, a amizade. Isso faz com que nosso poder se multiplique e seja mais forte. No caso deles, a magia tem forte ligação com o egoísmo, com a traição, com a maldade... e isso apenas divide, de modo que não conseguiram ainda encontrar um meio de prevalecerem sobre os outros. Contudo, se um deles dominar o outro, a força deles será maior, pois a magia de um se acumulará ao outro, tornando-se talvez grande o suficiente para que consigam derrubar outro povo e dominar outro mundo, acumulando mais energia mágica. E assim, aos poucos, eles pretendem conseguir o que querem... – Shiryu explicava, enquanto, com sua mão, fazia desaparecer lentamente o hematoma que a forte mão de Ikki deixara no pescoço de Seiya.</p><p>– Mais um motivo para essa fusão dos mundos ser boa, não? Dessa maneira, os planos desses vampiros e desses lobisomens não têm como se concretizar...</p><p>– Cavaleiro, é uma aposta muito alta essa que está fazendo. Se todos os povos coexistirem em um único mundo, em igualdade de condições, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer. Tudo seria possível, inclusive a destruição de todos. – Shun explicou.</p><p>– Ah... acho que entendi. – falou, em tom mais baixo – Mas... você disse que meu mundo estava a salvo, não foi? – Seiya voltou os olhos cor de chocolate para Shiryu, que ainda mantinha sua mão delicadamente por sobre seu pescoço.</p><p>– Sim. Devido ao isolamento em que os humanos vivem, seu mundo está tão desconectado dos outros que existe de forma completamente independente. Isso quer dizer que seu mundo não sofre o risco de colidir ou fundir-se com as outras realidades... – o mago foi assertivo.</p><p>– Isso é ótimo! – e olhou para o homem de cavanhaque, que estava calado há um bom tempo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, apenas escutando – Então não entendo por que me trouxe aqui! Não há motivo para eu participar de sei lá que missão que você pretendia me apresentar! O meu mundo está seguro, não tenho por que me arriscar com esses caras... – e fez questão de olhar para Ikki e Hyoga.</p><p>– Eu o trouxe porque você é necessário. Os quatro foram escolhidos por habilidades muito específicas e necessárias a essa missão, assim como você. E, em algum momento, cada um terá de realizar algo que apenas ele poderá fazer; e isso inclui você, garoto.</p><p>– Olha... desculpa, mas isso me parece arriscado demais. Eu não sou um cavaleiro, sou só um jogador de futebol...</p><p>– Sem você, a missão já terá falhado. Sem você, meu jovem, não haverá qualquer esperança. - declarou o homem sem cabelos.</p><p>Nesse momento, Seiya olhou para os outros quatro e os viu apreensivos. Era um grande peso. O homem basicamente lhe dizia que sua decisão de ajudar ou não era simplesmente toda a diferença entre salvar aqueles mundos ou decretar seu fim.</p><p>Shun se aproximou e tomou a mão de Seiya entre as suas:</p><p>– Por favor, cavaleiro... nós precisamos de você. Não nos tire a única esperança de salvação que ainda temos...</p><p>O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou. Aquele elfo sabia falar de um jeito que confundia. O jovem jogador de futebol não se considerava má pessoa, mas achava que mesmo a mais altruísta das pessoas teria dúvidas sobre o que fazer.</p><p>– Cavaleiro, eu prometo que não deixarei que nada de mal lhe aconteça. – o mago anunciou e Seiya então olhou para o vampiro e o lobisomem, tentando entender se Shiryu se referia a eles.</p><p>– Não seja estúpido. – Ikki disse, rispidamente – Não vamos fazer nada contra você. Nossa única chance depende de sua participação nisso, por mais absurdo que isso possa parecer, humano. E, até onde sei, você precisa estar vivo para isso funcionar. Então, não representamos uma ameaça.</p><p>– Ele tem razão. Se eu estou disposto a trabalhar em conjunto com um... lobisomem – olhou com desdém para o moreno -, certamente saberei conviver harmoniosamente com um humano. – Hyoga sorriu de forma comedida.</p><p>Seiya pesou tudo aquilo e fez algumas conjecturas. Havia a grande possibilidade de tudo aquilo ser um sonho. E, se fosse, uma hora ele acordaria e estaria tudo bem.</p><p>Porém, se não fosse esse o caso... e se tudo aquilo fosse verdade... Bem, se ele optasse por ir embora, o que aconteceria? Ele voltaria à sua vida de sempre. Iria para seu apartamento, dormiria em sua cama, jogaria bola com os amigos no dia seguinte...</p><p>Mas, se ficasse... Ele poderia se transformar em um herói. Ele já estava na pele de um cavaleiro e poderia agora viver o que, talvez, pudesse ser a maior aventura de sua vida. Era certo que ele não sabia manejar uma espada, mas quem sabe? Talvez, como aquela fosse uma terra mágica, ele já soubesse. E, mesmo que isso não ocorresse, ele teria a seu lado um vampiro, um lobisomem, um mago e um elfo para ajudá-lo.</p><p>– Está bem! Eu fico! Vou ajudar vocês! – anunciou o rapaz, alegremente.</p><p>– Que bom. Mas saiba, meu jovem, que você ficaria de qualquer jeito. Eu não o levaria daqui, a não ser que se dispusesse a auxiliá-los nessa missão. – disse, com tranquilidade, o homem do cavanhaque.</p><p>– Como é? Mas... e se eu me recusasse?</p><p>– Você teria de mudar de opinião, porque só regressará quando cumprirem essa missão. – o homem olhou em seu relógio mais uma vez – Muito bem, hora de eu ir embora...</p><p>– Espera aí, cara! E não vai me dizer qual é a missão?</p><p>– Seus companheiros já sabem.</p><p>– Não interessa. Eu quero ouvir de você. Se é pra eu entrar nesse jogo, quero conhecer as regras direito e prefiro que você mesmo me fale, já que me parece que você tem algum poder especial no meio disso tudo...</p><p>– Se quer saber, meu rapaz... eu controlo as conexões entre os mundos. Tenho meus interesses em manter as coisas como estão.</p><p>– Ah, sei. Porque, se tudo mudar, você perde seu emprego de porteiro entre os mundos? – o jovem disse, rindo das próprias palavras.</p><p>– Não brinque comigo, garoto. – pela primeira vez, o homem lançou um olhar verdadeiramente ameaçador para Seiya – Não ia falar a respeito, já que você tinha aceitado fazer parte de tudo isso de bom grado. No entanto, não vejo mais por que não dizer. – com essas palavras, o rapaz engoliu em seco, até por conta do sorriso que se desenhou por debaixo daquele cavanhaque, que lhe pareceu quase... maldoso – Shiryu lhe disse que a sua realidade escaparia completamente ilesa do conflito entre os mundos... Todavia, acredite-me. Não seria bem assim...</p><p>– Não...? – Seiya arregalou os olhos.</p><p>– Não. Seu mundo não sairia ileso. E isso é tudo que tenho para dizer. – sem se alongar mais e parecendo realmente apressado, o homem deu meia-volta e, a passos rápidos, voltou para a gruta.</p><p>– Ei, volta aqui! Você não pode sair assim! Ainda não me explicou qual é a missão! – Seiya correu atrás do homem, mas, quando adentrou a gruta, não o viu mais. Ele havia simplesmente desaparecido.</p><p>Visivelmente chateado, o jovem retornou para perto daqueles que, se tinha entendido bem, eram agora seus "companheiros".</p><p>– Não fique assim. Vai dar tudo certo. – Shun foi o primeiro a se aproximar do cabisbaixo cavaleiro.</p><p>Seiya levantou o rosto e encontrou o sorriso reconfortante que o elfo lhe oferecia. Sorriu em retorno e então seus olhos buscaram o mago:</p><p>– Shiryu, qual é a missão? Aquele cara explicou pra vocês, não foi?</p><p>– Sim, ele explicou. De forma vaga, mas explicou.</p><p>– E...?</p><p>– Vamos ter que ir atrás de um cálice de prata. – Ikki foi quem falou – Parece que esse cálice pertenceu à Saori.</p><p>– O que significa que vamos ter de ir ao castelo em que ela vivia. – Hyoga complementou.</p><p>– Como vamos reconhecer esse cálice? Quero dizer, deve haver um bando de cálices nesse castelo...</p><p>– O cálice tem o sinal da meia-lua, símbolo dessas terras. – Shun apressou-se em dizer.</p><p>– E, antes que pergunte, apenas o cálice que buscamos tem esse sinal. Mas, se isso não for o bastante para tranquilizá-lo, cavaleiro, eu lhe asseguro que, ao encontrarmos o cálice, eu terei como saber se ele é o verdadeiro ou não. – Shiryu explanou.</p><p>– Ah, tá... Porque você é um feiticeiro e pode sentir essas coisas, né? – Shiryu riu com esse comentário, enquanto Ikki e Hyoga se entreolharam, como se, apesar da gigantesca inimizade entre eles, apenas os dois soubessem o quanto esse protótipo de cavaleiro era lastimável – E depois que encontrarmos o cálice, o que fazemos? – Seiya voltou a indagar.</p><p>– As palavras exatas dele foram: "o cálice deverá ser utilizado para colher as lágrimas do luar, a fim de se transformarem na chuva prateada que poderá iluminar a Floresta Negra". – Shun repetiu, cuidadosamente, cada palavra daquele homem.</p><p>– Ah... sei... – Seiya fez uma expressão de quem raciocinava sobre o que acabava de ouvir. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, disse: - E o que significa tudo isso?</p><p>– Nós não sabemos. – Hyoga falou, enquanto jogava os belos cabelos dourados para trás – Entretanto, compreendemos que primeiro temos de ir ao castelo, para pegarmos o cálice de prata. Depois, iremos à Floresta Negra. Até lá, imagino que já tenhamos descoberto como proceder...</p><p>– Como é? Vocês não têm ideia do que vamos fazer?</p><p>– Ele acabou de dizer o que vamos fazer, humano. – Ikki falou, com má-vontade, enquanto começava a caminhar, já se distanciando do grupo – Vão ficar aí? Não acham que já perdemos tempo demais?</p><p>– Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam! Não temos um plano? Não sabemos o que vai acontecer? - Seiya chamou a atenção de Shiryu e Shun, que se preparavam para começar a seguir caminho também – E, mesmo que a gente consiga fazer essa chuva prateada cair na tal da Floresta Negra... como isso vai resolver nossos problemas? Como iluminar essa floresta vai nos ajudar a encontrar a princesa? Porque é isso que devemos fazer, certo? – Seiya perguntava, atropeladamente, enquanto Hyoga, parecendo incomodado com o falatório do jovem cavaleiro, andava a passos mais largos, indo na mesma direção de Ikki, que estava já distante do grupo.</p><p>– Não sabemos, cavaleiro. – Shiryu riu – Vocês, humanos, são muito impacientes.</p><p>– Não é questão de impaciência! É questão de lógica! Como vocês podem aceitar caminhar às cegas assim, numa boa? Nós nem sabemos o que são essas "lágrimas do luar"! Que raio de lágrimas são essas? Por acaso, a lua vai chorar?</p><p>– Acalme-se, cavaleiro... É tudo uma questão de fé. No momento propício, descobriremos o significado de tudo. – Shun também sorria, achando muito divertido o comportamento de Seiya.</p><p>– Não faz sentido... Vem cá; aquele careca não disse mais nada? De repente, ele falou algo mais que ajude a clarear as coisas pra gente...</p><p>– Não; ele disse só isso. – Shiryu respondeu e, súbito, parou de andar– Quero dizer, ele falou mais uma coisa. – e olhou sério para Shun.</p><p>– O que ele disse...? – Seiya indagou, mas incerto se gostaria do que iria ouvir, haja vista a repentina expressão de seriedade que tinha despontado na face do mago.</p><p>– Ele disse que, em um momento decisivo dessa missão, um de nós cinco irá se mostrar um grande traidor. – e, com essas palavras, o mago, o elfo e o cavaleiro olharam adiante, observando silenciosamente as figuras do vampiro e do lobisomem, que caminhavam mais à frente...</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mundos que colidem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Então, deixa ver se eu entendi... a visão que nós temos de magos, vampiros, lobisomens, elfos... não corresponde bem à realidade. Quero dizer, não corresponde à verdadeira realidade desses seres que, no caso, seriam os mundos de vocês?</p><p>– Sim, cavaleiro. Boa parte da visão que vocês, humanos, criaram, vem da sua fértil imaginação. – Shun respondeu enquanto era ajudado por Seiya a subir uma difícil montanha, bastante rochosa e sem qualquer vegetação – Claro que essa visão criada por vocês não surgiu do nada. Tiveram, como base, algum contato com os verdadeiros lobisomens, elfos, vampiros, magos... Mas, a partir daí, a imaginação de vocês fez o resto.</p><p>– Acho que compreendi bem. Isso quer dizer que o que eu sei de vocês, a partir das histórias que já ouvi a seu respeito, não devem condizer inteiramente com o que vocês são de verdade... – o jovem cavaleiro suspirou, após finalmente atingirem o topo da montanha, sentando-se momentaneamente, enquanto Shiryu olhava, lá de cima, para o horizonte. O mago parecia querer se certificar de que estavam no caminho certo.</p><p>Hyoga se aproximou com uma expressão preocupada:</p><p>– Temo que não estejamos indo rápido o bastante.</p><p>– Eu sei. Mas o que podemos fazer? – o mago continuava observando a linha do horizonte, reflexivo.</p><p>– Podíamos deixar o humano para trás. Ele é muito lento. – Ikki se juntou aos dois e falou de forma audível para Seiya ouvir.</p><p>– Ei! Eu ouvi isso, tá? - zangou-se o cavaleiro, ainda sentado. Shun riu de leve e fez para Seiya uma expressão de que ele não deveria levar aquele comentário a sério. Em seguida, o jovem de cabelos esmeralda pegou sua bolsa e abriu, retirando de dentro dela algo parecido com um grande pedaço de pão.</p><p>– Vamos aproveitar que paramos para nos alimentarmos. – o elfo estendeu um pedaço a Seiya, enquanto os outros três se aproximavam e pegavam um pedaço cada.</p><p>– Vocês... Comem pão também? – Seiya indagou surpreso – Nossa, então realmente a imagem que os humanos têm de vocês é bem diferente do que são na realidade! – o cavaleiro falou, enquanto olhava para Ikki e Hyoga.</p><p>Hyoga estreitou os olhos na direção de Seiya:</p><p>– Eu sou um vampiro, cavaleiro. Eu gosto de sangue. Preferencialmente quente... humano...</p><p>– Hyoga, pare de querer assustá-lo. – Shiryu voltou seus olhos serenos para Seiya – Não se preocupe, cavaleiro. Como eles já disseram, não farão nada contra você. Nós cinco somos necessários para que essa missão dê certo.</p><p>– E, para evitar maiores problemas, eu vou manter todos nós muito bem alimentados. – Shun acrescentou, enquanto mordiscava um pedaço do seu pão.</p><p>– O que me espanta é que vocês vão comer pão e se dar por satisfeitos... – Seiya fez questão de dizer, parecendo ainda muito inseguro perto do vampiro e do lobisomem.</p><p>– Esse não é um pão comum. – Shun começou a explicar – Feito pelos elfos, esse pão tem o poder de se adequar às necessidades de quem o comer. É excelente para os doentes e convalescentes, pois é o tipo de alimento que irá suprir qualquer necessidade.</p><p>– É como se ele pudesse detectar do que o seu corpo necessita, a partir do momento que é ingerido. Dessa maneira, quaisquer vitaminas, proteínas ou o que for que esteja faltando em seu organismo é rapidamente suprido. – Shiryu complementou, para então voltar a mastigar lentamente seu pão.</p><p>– Saquei. Esse pão é meio coringa. Ele se transforma no que eu estiver precisando! – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos abocanhou um grande pedaço de seu pão - Poxa, se ele faz isso mesmo, deve ser bem melhor que os suplementos que eu tomo no meu mundo! Depois que tudo isso acabar, você não pode me dar uma boa quantidade desse pão élfico para eu levar, Shun? – sorriu Seiya.</p><p>– Claro que sim, cavaleiro! – o elfo divertiu-se com o comentário.</p><p>– E é até mesmo gostoso, não é? – Seiya deu mais uma larga mordida e comia com gosto. Talvez fosse a fome pela caminhada que já haviam feito, mas saboreava o alimento com vontade.</p><p>– Só se for pra você, humano. – Ikki pronunciou-se de forma rude – Isso aqui é ração e tem gosto de ração.</p><p>– Então está tudo certo. Animais como você devem mesmo comer ração... – Hyoga revidou com sua voz tranquila e fria, enquanto cortava um pedaço do pão com as mãos, para depois levar o pequeno bocado à boca, da sua forma elegante e altiva de sempre.</p><p>Antes que os outros três pudessem raciocinar, Ikki já havia pulado sobre Hyoga numa velocidade fenomenal. Contudo, o vampiro era também bastante ágil e, antes que o lobisomem pudesse prensá-lo contra o chão, o loiro havia se livrado de seu agarre de forma habilidosa. Seiya não conseguia acompanhar a batalha entre os dois, pois, devido à rapidez com que se movimentavam, conseguia apenas perceber quando um tinha alguma vantagem sobre o outro, porque, nesses instantes, eles paravam por um momento, até que o outro se livrava uma vez mais do agarre e a luta recomeçava.</p><p>Não foi difícil perceber por que a briga entre aqueles dois parecia tão equilibrada. Ikki era forte, visivelmente mais forte que o vampiro. Sem dúvidas, ele conseguiria acabar com seu oponente com facilidade. Devido à sua força, era possível perceber que não lhe seria difícil quebrar todos os ossos de alguém de uma única vez, ou esmagar uma pessoa com um golpe certeiro. Suando frio diante dessa cena, Seiya viu quando os caninos de Ikki começaram a aumentar de tamanho e soube, na mesma hora, que aquela fera poderia estraçalhar seu adversário em questão de segundos, se assim desejasse.</p><p>Entretanto, Hyoga não era um oponente qualquer. Estava, nitidamente, à altura do lobisomem. Como vampiro, sua maior vantagem era a incrível rapidez e agilidade fora do comum. Os lobisomens eram também muito rápidos, como bestas selvagens, mas a velocidade de um vampiro era notavelmente superior. Aliás, não era só a fantástica celeridade que podia ser admirada no vampiro loiro; sua leveza de gestos também chamava a atenção. Enquanto o lobisomem buscava atacá-lo, tentando imobilizá-lo contra alguma superfície, Hyoga era tão ágil que, em meio a uma onda de ataques seguidos de Ikki, o vampiro mal tocou o chão, tão rápidos e leves eram seus movimentos, sendo impossível a olhos humanos enxergá-lo nesse momento.</p><p>Era a força bruta contra a leveza e agilidade. Porém, como se percebessem que aquele impasse não se resolveria dessa forma, ambos resolveram transformar-se completamente, como se, dessa forma, a luta pudesse chegar ao fim com um vencedor.</p><p>Enquanto Ikki, em questão de segundos, perdeu inteiramente sua forma humana, tornando-se um lobo grande e forte, Hyoga deixou que suas presas enfim aparecessem, assim como seus olhos mudaram de coloração, passando daquele azul cristalino para um vermelho aterrador.</p><p>– Parem com isso! – Shiryu bradou, enquanto Shun se levantava apressado. Já Seiya não conseguia sair do lugar. Estava paralisado de medo.</p><p>O vampiro e o lobisomem pareceram não ouvir e logo se atracaram novamente, agora de forma mais violenta, dando ao cavaleiro a impressão de que estavam ainda mais poderosos.</p><p>– CHEGA! – Shiryu fez um amplo movimento com as mãos, jogando Ikki e Hyoga para bem longe um do outro – Mas será possível? Nem diante da provável destruição de todos nós, conseguem deixar essa ridícula rivalidade para trás?</p><p>Ikki, já em sua forma humana, começou a se levantar, com algumas poucas feridas causadas pelo vampiro que, embora não tenha essa como sua principal característica, era razoavelmente forte.</p><p>Hyoga, do lado oposto, também se erguia, devagar, bem mais ferido. Suas presas não estavam mais à mostra e os olhos tinham voltado ao azul celeste.</p><p>– Ainda bem. – Shun falou, subitamente – Está amanhecendo. – o elfo constatou olhando para a abóbada celeste, que começava a clarear.</p><p>– Está amanhecendo? - Seiya viu que o sol começava a despontar no horizonte e finalmente saiu de onde estava, indo na direção de Hyoga, mas parando a alguma distância, enquanto olhava apreensivo para o vampiro – Você precisa se esconder, não? Senão, vai morrer, virar cinzas, sei lá...</p><p>O loiro, que agora estava em pé, observava suas feridas, como quem analisa a gravidade dos machucados. Ouvindo o comentário de Seiya, olhou para ele em uma expressão indecifrável e lhe deu as costas, caminhando lentamente até uma das beiradas da montanha, sem dizer qualquer palavra.</p><p>– Ele... ele precisa se esconder dos raios do sol! Ele é um vampiro! – Seiya voltou-se para Shiryu, enquanto Shun caminhava na direção do loiro.</p><p>– Não se preocupe, cavaleiro. Ele vai ficar bem. – Shiryu respondeu, enquanto olhava para o elfo, que tocava gentilmente no braço de Hyoga, chamando sua atenção.</p><p>– Mas... mas... – e então, Seiya pareceu se lembrar de algo – Ah... entendi. A visão que os humanos têm dos vampiros não corresponde à realidade. Então... isso quer dizer que os vampiros não morrem com a luz do sol.</p><p>– Morrem, sim. – Shiryu atestou – Entretanto, isso ocorre apenas com os legítimos vampiros.</p><p>– Como assim?</p><p>– No mundo do Hyoga, há duas formas de um vampiro surgir. Ou ele nasce da cópula entre dois vampiros, ou é transformado por um.</p><p>– Transformado? Quer dizer...</p><p>– Quero dizer que o outro modo de um vampiro surgir é quando um humano é mordido por um vampiro que, em vez de matá-lo, opta por transformá-lo. – Shiryu continuava explicando, mas sem tirar os olhos do elfo, que retirava de sua bolsa algumas ervas.</p><p>– Ah... sei...</p><p>– O humano transformado em vampiro não é considerado puro. Por menor que seja, ele irá manter uma parte humana. Nesse caso, é o que lhe permitirá sobreviver à luz do sol.</p><p>– Entendi. Os tais "vampiros puros" morrem à luz do dia, mas os que foram transformados, não. – Seiya falou, olhando para o céu e vendo como estava consideravelmente claro agora.</p><p>– Então, ele não é puro? – Ikki, que se aproximava do mago e do cavaleiro nesse instante, dava mostras de ter acompanhado a conversa até o momento.</p><p>– Não tinha percebido ainda, Ikki? – Shiryu, que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, arqueou uma sobrancelha ao encarar o lobisomem – Eu notei no momento em que olhei para ele pela primeira vez.</p><p>– Não tenho o costume de ficar analisando vampiros. – o moreno cruzou os braços também, desviando o olhar, mostrando não ter gostado do comentário do mago.</p><p>Seiya então observou o corpo do lobisomem e arregalou os olhos:</p><p>– Ei! Onde estão os seus machucados? – começou a procurar com os olhos pelas feridas que havia visto, há pouco, nos braços fortes de Ikki.</p><p>Ikki bufou e se afastou dos dois, encaminhando-se para onde estavam o elfo e o vampiro.</p><p>– Lobisomens têm a capacidade de autorregeneração, cavaleiro.</p><p>– Ah... caramba. Que legal! – Seiya demonstrou-se empolgado e Shiryu riu. Esse humano tinha reações divertidas – Mas... vampiros também não tem isso aí?</p><p>– Capacidade de autorregeneração? É; eles têm sim.</p><p>– Então por que o Shun está fazendo curativos no Hyoga? – apontou para a cena que se desenrolava diante deles, em que o vampiro se via agora sentado, enquanto o elfo, que já tinha disposto alguns pequenos frascos no chão, terminava de amassar sobre uma folha verde algumas ervas, para então passar essa pasta sobre as feridas do loiro, que fazia uma breve expressão de dor com isso.</p><p>– Porque agora, ele é tão humano quanto você cavaleiro.</p><p>– Como é?</p><p>– Durante o dia, os vampiros híbridos perdem seus poderes. É como se a parte vampira deles ficasse adormecida, vindo a despontar apenas quando anoitece.</p><p>– Isso significa que os vampiros transformados não morrem com a luz do sol e, durante o dia, voltam a ser humanos? – Shiryu acenou positivamente com a cabeça e o cavaleiro abriu um grande sorriso – Que barato! Desse jeito, até eu queria ser vampiro!</p><p>– Cuidado com o que deseja, cavaleiro. – Shiryu recriminou o comentário do outro e Seiya desfez o sorriso no mesmo segundo – O que lhe parece tão interessante e atraente agora pode ser, na verdade, um grande fardo a se carregar... – e lançou um olhar algo triste para Hyoga.</p><p>– Como estão as coisas aí? – Ikki, que havia se aproximado do elfo e do vampiro, pronunciou-se com sua voz forte, para que sua presença não fosse apenas notada, mas sentida.</p><p>– Já estou terminando os curativos. – Shun respondeu, enquanto improvisava algumas bandagens que enrolava no braço do loiro – Da próxima vez, tome mais cuidado. – o elfo lançou um olhar altamente mais repreensivo para o lobisomem – Se o sol tivesse nascido enquanto brigavam, você poderia tê-lo matado! – o rapaz de cabelos esmeralda parecia não se intimidar nem um pouco com a figura de Ikki, dando-lhe uma bronca como se estivesse falando com uma criança – Sei que vocês, lobisomens, se zangam muito fácil, mas, a partir de agora, tente se controlar mais. Está bem?</p><p>Ikki pareceu aturdido com o modo como o elfo lhe falou. Parecendo desconcertado, apenas fez um gesto rápido de que havia entendido o que o mais novo lhe dizia.</p><p>– Ótimo. – Shun sorriu e voltou a olhar para Hyoga, que mantinha os olhos presos ao curativo – Logo você vai ficar bom. Sua capacidade de autorregeneração só deverá voltar à noite, mas, até lá, as minhas ervas certamente farão um bom trabalho. – dito isso, o elfo colocou todos os seus frascos de volta à bolsa e se afastou, voltando para onde estavam Shiryu e Seiya. Shun era bastante perceptivo e compreendeu que a falta de um agradecimento da parte do loiro tinha a ver não só com sua característica arrogância, mas possivelmente com o fato de ele estar se sentindo um pouco humilhado agora. Decidiu que o melhor era dar a ele alguns minutos de privacidade.</p><p>Contudo, ao passar por Ikki, viu que o lobisomem não pretendia se afastar. Shun ainda indagou, com os olhos, se o moreno causaria mais algum problema. O moreno respondeu, com um olhar seguro, de que nada faria, uma vez que havia realmente entendido o recado do elfo. Assim, após esse diálogo mudo, Shun voltou para perto dos outros enquanto Ikki deu mais alguns passos rumo ao loiro, sem nada dizer.</p><p>– O que você quer? – Hyoga perguntou, em um tom ácido, mas um pouco defensivo. O loiro continuava com o rosto baixo, analisando os curativos que Shun fizera em si.</p><p>– Eu não sabia que você era híbrido. – o lobisomem soltou de uma vez.</p><p>– E que diferença isso faz?</p><p>– Bastante. Não teria lutado com você desse jeito se soubesse...</p><p>Hyoga se ergueu de supetão, mas ficando de costas para Ikki:</p><p>– Eu não preciso da sua pena, lobisomem. Não sou fraco apenas porque tenho uma parcela humana.</p><p>– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer,loiro.</p><p>Hyoga riu sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços enquanto fitava o cenário visto do topo da montanha.</p><p>Diante disso, Ikki pareceu se enervar. Deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar a passadas largas para onde estavam os outros. Mas, a meio caminho, voltou o rosto para trás e falou, em alto e bom tom:</p><p>– A propósito, eu sou híbrido também! – e bufou, voltando a caminhar até onde estavam os outros três.</p><p>– Ele também é híbrido? – Seiya questionou os outros dois – Então, isso quer dizer que ele também foi transformado?</p><p>– Sim. É o mesmo caso dos vampiros. – Shun foi quem começou a explicar – Os lobisomens podem se reproduzir entre eles, gerando assim seres puros... ou podem transformar um humano. De todo modo, para os híbridos, a transformação em lobo só é possível à noite, e quando há lua cheia. Já os puros podem se transformar à hora que desejarem.</p><p>– Você está me dizendo então que o Ikki só pode ser lobisomem à noite?</p><p>– Não; estou dizendo que ele só pode efetuar sua transformação completamente nas noites de lua cheia. Mas os poderes que ele tem não desaparecem de dia. Ele continua forte e ágil, tem a capacidade de autorregeneração... A diferença de agora para quando ele assume sua forma de lobo é que, quando ele muda de forma, todos os seus poderes ficam mais acentuados.</p><p>O cavaleiro pareceu pensativo. Depois de alguns segundo assimilando tudo aquilo, olhou para Shiryu:</p><p>– E os magos? Também têm desse negócio de puros, híbridos...?</p><p>– Mais ou menos. – o homem de longos cabelos respondeu – Como os feiticeiros costumam conviver apenas uns com os outros, o resultado disso é que as crianças que nascem detentoras de magia assim são por serem filhas de magos. No entanto, às vezes, acontece de, em meio aos humanos, nascer uma criança mágica. Não sabemos explicar muito bem como isso acontece, mas ocorre. E, nesses casos, a criança costuma ser trazida para viver junto aos magos.</p><p>– E os pais da criança permitem isso numa boa?</p><p>– Bom, não é como se eles tivessem muita escolha... – Shiryu disse em um tom meio vago.</p><p>– Vocês levam a criança à força? Como se a estivessem sequestrando?</p><p>– Não é bem assim, cavaleiro! Da forma como fala, parece que estamos fazendo algo de mau. Compreenda; o melhor para uma criança nessas condições é viver em meio aos seus iguais...</p><p>– Não acho! Eu acho que uma criança vive melhor se estiver com a sua família! – Seiya demonstrava-se indignado. E então olhou para o elfo, que lhe sorria – O que foi, Shun?</p><p>– Você não perguntou dos elfos.</p><p>– Ah, é... E os elfos? Também tem elfo misturado com humano? – perguntou, como se estivesse apenas cumprindo uma obrigação.</p><p>– Não; não há elfos híbridos. São todos puros. – Shun se limitou a responder, com um enigmático sorriso no rosto.</p><p>– Legal. – Seiya disse, sem atentar como deveria para a misteriosa expressão que o elfo fez. Desse modo, Shun deu de ombros, discretamente e ainda sorrindo, como se o cavaleiro houvesse perdido uma excelente oportunidade de fazer uma importante pergunta.</p><p>Nesse momento, Hyoga finalmente se juntava ao grupo. Ikki estava um pouco distante, como sempre fazia, parecendo ser uma questão de necessidade vital demarcar seu espaço pessoal.</p><p>– Sabe, agora que vocês dois descobriram que já foram humanos, poderiam começar a me tratar melhor. – Seiya fez questão de dizer, assim que o loiro se viu mais próximo deles – E podiam tentar se dar bem, já que possuem algo em comum.</p><p>– Nós não temos nada em comum, humano. – Hyoga fez questão de dizer.</p><p>– A única coisa boa de ter descoberto que esse loiro tem uma parte humana é que, graças a isso, não teremos de perder viagem durante o dia. Já estava preocupado, achando que precisaríamos parar durante o dia, por conta desse vampiro. – Ikki falou, voltando a olhar na direção dos companheiros.</p><p>Nesse momento, os olhares do vampiro e do lobisomem se cruzaram. E foi com alguma surpresa que se perceberam diferentes.</p><p>Hyoga, à luz do dia, parecia mais humano. Era menos pálido e quase se tornava possível enxergar um brilho de vida naqueles olhos tão frios que, agora, pareciam menos gélidos.</p><p>Ikki também parecia um homem mais comum. A aparência de fera, que lhe era tão inerente à noite, quase desaparecia, dando espaço a um homem que, apesar do vigor visível, não parecia uma criatura assustadora.</p><p>– Vamos. Temos de seguir caminho. – foi Shiryu quem falou, começando a dar os primeiros passos para descer uma parte da montanha. Então percebeu que Seiya parecia um pouco arredio consigo agora – Algum problema, cavaleiro?</p><p>– Sim. – o rapaz respondeu – Não gostei de saber que vocês levam crianças humanas de suas famílias.</p><p>– Eu já disse que isso é o melhor a se fazer por elas... – Shiryu pareceu querer se explicar, enquanto Shun passava por ele, parecendo mais interessando em descer logo aquela parte da montanha, que era um aclive bem menos acentuado e que dava para uma vila, à qual parecia despertar aos poucos para o dia que se iniciava.</p><p>– Isso que é pior! Você não vê mal algum nisso! – Ikki e Hyoga começaram a caminhar também e Seiya se pôs no meio deles, andando entre os dois – Prefiro andar perto deles, que foram obrigados a serem transformados nessas criaturas da noite, sem escolha. – e enlaçou seus braços nos braços do vampiro e do lobisomem, que abriram os olhos surpresos com a ousadia do cavaleiro, que somente agia assim porque a aparência humana dos dois lhe permitira perder o medo que até então sentia deles.</p><p>– E, por acaso, acha que não gostamos do fato de termos sido transformados? – Ikki falou, com uma voz ameaçadora. Seiya, ao olhar para o moreno, percebeu que, apesar de não ter mais a expressão de uma fera selvagem, o moreno continuava sabendo como intimidar com um olhar.</p><p>– Ah... é, né? Desculpa aí. – o jovem cavaleiro se desculpou e, desvencilhando-se de Ikki e também de Hyoga, apressou o passo, passando reto por Shiryu e indo alcançar Shun, que seguia na frente.</p><p>– Você gosta de ter sido transformado? – Hyoga inquiriu Ikki, caminhando tranquilamente a seu lado.</p><p>– Você gosta? – o lobisomem apenas devolveu a pergunta. Os dois então trocaram um breve olhar, mas não disseram mais nada. Apenas continuaram a caminhar atrás de Shiryu, calados.</p><p>O mago seguia isoladamente, parecendo absorto em alguns pensamentos, com uma expressão diferente em seu rosto sempre tão sereno.</p><p>E Seiya, que havia alcançado Shun, perguntou com seu ar jovial:</p><p>– E aí, elfinho? Para onde nós estamos indo? Se bem me lembro, vocês disseram que precisávamos subir a montanha para conseguirmos enxergar aonde tínhamos que ir.</p><p>– Sim; foi exatamente o que dissemos. – o elfo respondeu, sorridente, com os olhos presos ao chão rochoso, que descia com cuidado.</p><p>– E que lugar é esse? Por acaso estamos indo para aquela vila? – segurou a mão de Shun, ajudando-o a descer e apontando com os olhos para as casas que enxergava ao longe.</p><p>– Exatamente. É possível sentir uma forte magia vinda de lá.</p><p>– Sério? Eu não sinto nada...</p><p>– Tem de se concentrar mais, cavaleiro. Só quando entrar em contato com a magia que também existe em você, conseguirá sentir. – Shun dirigiu um brilhante olhar esmeralda para Seiya, que fez uma expressão confusa.</p><p>– Eu não sei como fazer isso. – fez uma careta, como se estivesse se esforçando, mas em vão.</p><p>– Tudo bem. Tudo a seu tempo. – o elfo prosseguiu, com a voz calma de sempre.</p><p>– Mas por que vamos para um lugar em que a magia é forte? O que pretendem encontrar lá?</p><p>– Respostas. – Shun olhou para Seiya e soltou uma leve risada – Ora, cavaleiro. Você mesmo não tinha dito que era preciso descobrir algumas coisas antes de prosseguirmos? Pois bem; estamos indo atrás das respostas.</p><p>– Sério? Pensei que a gente fosse fazer essa jornada completamente às cegas, esperando que as respostas caíssem do céu...</p><p>Shun riu divertido.</p><p>– Ter fé não significa ficar parado esperando que as coisas aconteçam. É preciso que façamos algo, para que elas possam acontecer. Eu acredito piamente que as respostas surgirão no momento adequado, cavaleiro. Mas não significa que eu vá deixar de fazer minha parte enquanto isso, que consiste, basicamente, em criar momentos propícios para que tudo vá se tornando mais claro... – suspirou – Até porque, duvido muito que alguma resposta vá "cair" do Céu. Não creio que ele esteja disposto a nos ajudar...</p><p>Seiya franziu o cenho. Ainda achava esse negócio de o Céu ser pai de uma princesa muito esquisita. Contudo, o que não era estranho nesse mundo?</p><p>– E uma vila mágica nos vai ser útil porque... – o jovem cavaleiro voltou a perguntar.</p><p>– Porque nossa missão é mágica. Lágrimas do luar que se transformam em uma chuva prateada, que vai iluminar uma floresta...? Bom, temos de ver se alguém entende o que isso quer dizer. Porque, sinceramente, isso ainda não faz muito sentido para mim. – riu o elfo e Seiya sorriu também. Afinal, estavam indo atrás de respostas.</p><p>E isso fazia sentido para o cavaleiro.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A aventura tem início</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando os cinco chegaram à vila, esta já estava completamente desperta. As janelas viam-se todas abertas, pessoas ocupavam as ruas, ouviam-se vozes e risos, gritarias e algumas discussões, tudo muito misturado, representando a vida presente no lugar.</p><p>Seiya olhava com curiosidade para tudo aquilo. Ainda não se sentia à vontade, era como se estivesse dentro de um filme! Aquele lugar parecia saído de um filme medieval, com suas ruas estreitas, tavernas, casas de madeira bastante simples... E os habitantes do lugar deixavam tudo ainda mais diferente do que estava acostumado a ver! Havia todo tipo de ser por ali, circulando por aquelas ruas com a maior naturalidade.</p><p>O cavaleiro observava a tudo, embasbacado, quando acabou trombando com um enorme minotauro:</p><p>– Ei, humano! Olhe por anda! - rugiu o ser, que possuía o corpo de um forte homem e a cabeça de um touro.</p><p>– Eu... ah... puxa! Eu... Me desculpe! - Seiya gaguejou, enquanto se dava conta de que estava diante de um ser mitológico - Uau!! Você... é um minotauro!!! Caramba!!!</p><p>O minotauro não respondeu, mas bufou. Não pareceu compreender a reação de Seiya e também não pareceu simpatizar com o cavaleiro.</p><p>Shiryu, que já imaginava que situações assim fossem acontecer, adiantou-se e sorriu polidamente:</p><p>– Desculpe-me, senhor. Não somos desse região e este cavaleiro está bastante deslumbrado com tudo o que está vendo.</p><p>– Oras. E por acaso é a primeira vez que ele vê um minotauro como eu?</p><p>– É, sim!!! - Seiya fez questão de responder - E eu preciso dizer... Cara!!! É muito mais legal do que eu já tinha imaginado! Tipo, não que eu já tivesse me imaginado na frente de um minotauro antes, mas agora que eu estou aqui... Cara!!! É demais!!! - vibrou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.</p><p>Shiryu e Shun não souberam o que dizer em um primeiro momento. A reação de Seiya era tão diferente do que eles estavam acostumados a ver que até para contornar a situação ficava um pouco difícil.</p><p>Entretanto, não precisaram fazer qualquer coisa:</p><p>– Cavaleiro humano... - começou a dizer o minotauro - Você é interessante! Fez-me parecer muito importante com suas exclamações a meu respeito! Apreciei suas palavras; então venha! Eu o convido para vir comigo a uma taverna!</p><p>Os olhos de Seiya brilharam com o convite, mas Shiryu ergueu a mão, impedindo que prosseguissem:</p><p>– Agradecemos o convite, mas estamos com pouco tempo, senhor. Temos um compromisso e não devemos nos demorar para realizá-lo.</p><p>– Não convidei vocês, apenas o cavaleiro humano. - rugiu o minotauro, nada simpático.</p><p>– Viu só? Eu estou sendo convidado, mas você não está sendo requisitado, Shiryu. Então pode ficar aqui esperando. - Seiya demonstrava, com essa fala, que continuava arredio com o mago.</p><p>– Seiya... - Shun começou a dizer - Ir a uma taverna... Agora tão cedo... não é uma boa ideia... Percebe...? - o elfo buscava se fazer entender nas entrelinhas, lançando olhares sugestivos que indicavam o quanto aquela decisão de acompanhar o minotauro não era nada boa.</p><p>Seiya, no entanto, ignorou os alertas. É claro que ele não estava menosprezando a missão da qual haviam sido incumbidos, mas é que o rapaz tinha sua própria forma de enxergar a situação. De acordo com os filmes a que já tinha assistido, era muitas vezes em lugares como uma taverna que os heróis encontravam pistas, elucidações, direcionamentos, o que fosse para ajudar a cumprir sua missão. Afinal, ali se encontraria todo tipo de gente... ou, no caso dessa terra mágica... todo tipo de ser. E isso, certamente, seria bom para ajudá-los na busca de respostas - ao menos, assim pensava o espirituoso jogador de futebol.</p><p>Shiryu e Shun, no entanto, não partilhavam dessa visão. Demonstraram-se preocupados e, não conseguindo se fazer entender pelo cavaleiro, trataram de segui-lo, a fim de evitar maiores problemas. O mago, porém, antes de seguir junto a Seiya, percebeu que o vampiro e o lobisomem não estavam ali perto. Ao lançar um rápido olhar ao redor, viu Ikki parado, não muito longe de onde estavam, observando alguma cena atentamente.</p><p>Shiryu não tinha tempo a perder agora; acreditava que o cavaleiro era muito ingênuo e isso, em Nalur, não era nada bom. Então foi até Ikki rapidamente e disse-lhe:</p><p>– Eu, Shun e o cavaleiro estamos indo àquela taverna. - o mago apontou para o lugar onde Seiya já entrava junto do minotauro - Chame Hyoga e venham nos encontrar lá o mais rápido que puderem, está bem? - o homem de longos cabelos negros sequer esperou por uma resposta; tratou de se retirar e logo alcançou Shun.</p><p>Ikki ouviu o que Shiryu dissera, mas nem mesmo se dera ao trabalho de olhar para o mago enquanto ele lhe falava. Estava, de fato, muito concentrado em outra coisa.</p><p>O lobisomem estava recostado à parede de uma velha casa e via Hyoga conversando com uma criança. O loiro não podia vê-lo de onde estava, mas Ikki tinha uma visão privilegiada do vampiro naquele momento. E começou a prestar atenção quando notou o outro em uma situação bem distinta da usual.</p><p>Hyoga apresentava um belo sorriso para um menino que devia ter por volta de uns dez anos. A criança vestia roupas bastante esfarrapadas, os cabelos e a face estavam bastante sujos. O garotinho tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas Ikki viu como o loiro, de algum modo, fez isso mudar. A criança agora ria abertamente para o vampiro, que, à luz do dia, parecia um homem como outro qualquer. Devido à distância, Ikki não poderia escutar o que o loiro dizia, mas pelos gestos dele e pelas reações do menino, o lobisomem pôde deduzir que Hyoga lhe contava alguma piada ou anedota.</p><p>Quando o garoto já parecia sentir-se melhor, Hyoga fez-lhe um sinal para prestar bastante atenção em algo. O menino ficou muito atento e o vampiro, em gestos elaborados e exageradamente dramáticos, parecia trabalhar um passe de mágica. E desse modo, diante do olhar deslumbrado da criança, o loiro fez aparecer uma maçã em sua mão. O menino bateu palmas de contentamento e Hyoga entregou a fruta a ele, fez uma breve carícia nos seus cabelos encardidos e acenou para o garotinho, que partiu em seguida.</p><p>Nesse mesmo instante, uma grossa e pesada mão recaiu sobre o ombro delgado de Hyoga:</p><p>– Eu vi seu truque de mágica barato...E vi também que a maçã que apareceu em sua mão não surgiu do nada. Ela veio da minha venda! Você a roubou de mim! - falou um ogro, visivelmente revoltado.</p><p>– Ah, isso... - Hyoga olhou para trás com desprezo refletido em seu olhar cristalino - Eu não roubei nada, meu caro... "senhor". - o acento irônico na última palavra foi ressaltado pelo modo como o vampirou voltou seu olhar para trás; o loiro olhou para o ogro de cima a baixo, como se o estivesse avaliando. E a expressão de enfado no rosto pálido de Hyoga demonstrava menosprezo pela figura que o encarava raivoso - Obviamente, vou lhe pagar pela fruta. - dizendo isso, o vampiro fez um gesto com a mão, como se afastasse alguma sujeira de seu ombro, para retirar dali a mão do ogro.</p><p>De dentro do bolso de seu fino casaco azul marinho, Hyoga retirou algumas moedas. Jogou-as sobre a palma da mão do ogro, que a tinha estendida, e disse-lhe:</p><p>– Aí está. Pode ficar com o troco.</p><p>Hyoga já havia se voltado para o outro lado, prestes a sair dali, quando a pesada mão do ogro o segurou pelo ombro, agora com mais força:</p><p>– Muito engraçadinho... Está achando que pode me tapear?</p><p>O vampirou voltou o belo e frio rosto para trás, com uma expressão interrogativa. Franziu o cenho, como se isso fosse o bastante para questionar o que o outro estava querendo dizer.</p><p>– Essas moedas não valem nada aqui! Não sei de onde você vem, mas em Nalur, isso aqui não tem qualquer valor!!</p><p>– Como não? - indagou Hyoga, estupefato - Isso é ouro!</p><p>– Eu sei. E não vale nada por aqui. - o ogro tinha uma voz mais ameaçadora agora e sua mão começava a apertar mais vigorosamente o ombro do vampiro - E então? Vai me pagar ou vou precisar castigar esse belo rosto...? - o ogro segurava Hyoga pelo ombro e, com a outra mão, sacava uma grande e afiada faca da bainha que ficava pendurava em seu cinto.</p><p>– Ei. - a voz grossa e grave de Ikki se fez ouvir - Largue-o.</p><p>O ogro e Hyoga olharam juntos para o lobisomem, que estava diante deles, em uma pose bastante imponente.</p><p>– Quem é você? - perguntou o ogro, parecendo bastante contrariado.</p><p>– Ikki, pode deixar que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de resolver isto sozinho. - Hyoga, apesar da situação bastante desvantajosa, fez questão de falar, fazendo seu orgulho ser notado em cada palavra.</p><p>– Não é o que parece, loiro. - Ikki respondeu, cruzando os fortes braços sobre o peito.</p><p>– É melhor escutar o rapazinho... - ameaçou o ogro - Deixe que ele se resolva comigo e não se intrometa mais em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.</p><p>– Bem, infelizmente para você, tudo o que estiver relacionado a esse loiro me diz respeito. - o homem de cabelos azulados foi categórico - Só vou dizer mais uma vez: Solte-o. - os olhos escuros como a tempestade deram o recado de forma mais explícita que as palavras usadas. Ikki devolvia o ar ameaçador do ogro com um olhar bastante intimidador.</p><p>O ogro estremeceu de leve diante desse olhar. Mas rapidamente recuperou o tom insolente que vinha usando até então:</p><p>– Pensa que eu tenho medo de humanos?...</p><p>– Não se deixe levar pelas aparências, ogro estúpido. Nós não somos humanos. - devolveu Ikki, sem desfazer o olhar repleto de ameaças.</p><p>– Ah, não? - o ogro, em um gesto rápido, soltou Hyoga e, com sua faca afiada, fez-lhe um grande corte no braço que antes estava aprisionado - É engraçado o que me diz, pois ele sangra como um humano.</p><p>Hyoga soltou um breve grito de dor e cambaleou até a parede próxima de uma casa, onde recostou-se. Lançou um olhar preocupado para o corte feito pelo ogro; era razoavelmente profundo, largo e sangrava em quantidade aflitiva.</p><p>Ikki, ao presenciar essa cena, foi tomado por uma fúria que não pôde conter. Imediatamente, seu olhar tornou-se assassino e, embora não pudesse efetuar a transformação completa, que só poderia ocorrer à noite, o moreno dispunha de uma força espetacular, mesmo à luz do dia. Assim, no instante seguinte ao golpe desferido em Hyoga, Ikki já havia saltado sobre o ogro, demonstrando seu poder no fantástico pulo, que dominou o ogro sem que ele tivesse chance de resistência. Caído e imobilizado no chão, o ogro só pôde ver, apavorado, como agora a sua própria faca estava tão perto de seu pescoço:</p><p>– Vejamos... Como será que você sangra...? - Ikki falou por entre os dentes.</p><p>– Não!! Por favor... Por favor... Piedade! - implorava o ogro - Eu não fiz nada de errado... Estava apenas defendendo o que é meu... Cuidando do que me pertence... Ele não devia ter me roubado!</p><p>– E você devia ter me ouvido. Mas acho que agora é tarde, não é mesmo? - Ikki falava com frieza.</p><p>Nesse momento, Hyoga caiu ao chão, enfraquecido. O loiro ainda tentou se reerguer por conta própria, mas não conseguia. Havia perdido uma quantidade considerável de sangue e estava mais pálido que nunca. Com algum esforço, mantinha ainda os olhos azuis abertos, como se temesse perder a consciência ali e ficar a mercê de qualquer um que passasse por lá.</p><p>Ikki, notando a situação do loiro, bufou. Aquilo era prioritário. Saiu de cima do ogro, mas segurando a faca dele consigo e em postura ofensiva:</p><p>– Muito bem. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão. Acho que todos aqui aprendemos uma lição. - o lobisomem começou a falar, notando que uma pequena multidão começava a se juntar ali, para ver o que acontecia - Da próxima vez, ouça antes de agir, ogro estúpido. - Ikki falou e percebeu que alguns outros ogros começavam a se aproximar também. Percebeu que não era boa ideia continuar ali. Sem devolver a faca, Ikki encaminhou-se rápido aonde estava Hyoga e, sem dizer uma palavra, pegou o vampiro nos braços e afastou-se dali.</p><p>Foi veloz o bastante para evitar que fossem seguidos. Aproveitou a própria multidão que se tinha formado ali como barreira, para não ser visto pelo ogro que atacou. Deixou o lugar sem que esse ogro conseguisse ver aonde tinham ido.</p><p>Ikki não foi muito longe, pois tinha ficado preocupado com a quantidade de sangue que Hyoga estava perdendo. Deu a volta na casa em que Hyoga tinha se recostado, encontrou um pequeno beco e entrou ali.</p><p>Ao analisar a situação do loiro, agiu rápido. Precisava estancar aquele sangue. Sem demora, rasgou um pedaço de sua camisa branca e amarrou-o com força sobre a parte mais profunda do corte. O loiro, que estava semiconsciente, pareceu despertar nesse momento. Gemeu de dor e abriu mais os olhos claros. Olhou ao redor, parecendo um pouco perdido. Viu Ikki à sua frente, viu que ele tinha a camisa rasgada e viu como o lobisomem tinha estancado parcialmente o sangue que escorria de seu ferimento.</p><p>– Por que fez isso? Por que... me ajudou? - indagou o loiro, quase agressivo.</p><p>Ikki esboçou uma leve expressão de surpresa. Não é que ele estivesse esperando por grandes agradecimentos, mas sentiu certa frustração ao ouvir aquelas palavras:</p><p>– Porque temos uma missão a cumprir, vampiro mal-agradecido. E somos todos necessários. Isso quer dizer que eu preciso de você vivo.</p><p>Hyoga lembrou as palavras ditas por Ikki: "... tudo o que estiver relacionado a esse loiro me diz respeito". Então era isso que ele estava querendo dizer. É, "fazia sentido", pensou o vampiro.</p><p>O lobisomem se levantou, como se não soubesse exatamente o que fazer e ficou olhando ao redor, para averiguar se ninguém se aproximava dali.</p><p>– Obrigado. - finalmente, a voz de Hyoga se fez ouvir. E veio em um tom quase gentil.</p><p>Ikki voltou a olhar para o vampiro, que tinha uma expressão razoavelmente amigável. O lobisomem soltou um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar.</p><p>Percebeu que o loiro estava mais fraco do que gostaria de aparentar. Suava frio e sua palidez formava um quadro quase cadavérico.</p><p>– Venha. Vamos encontrar os outros. O mago e o elfo conseguirão fazer estancar seu sangue melhor do que eu fiz. E aí, quando anoitecer, você voltará a ser vampiro e recuperará sua capacidade de autorregeneração. - com Hyoga em pé, Ikki puxou-o para mais perto, a fim de apoiar o corpo dele no seu para que pudessem caminhar. O vampiro, num primeiro instante, tensionou o corpo como se não quisesse aceitar esse auxílio, mas a sua fraqueza o obrigou a ceder.</p><p>Começaram a caminhar rumo à taverna, em silêncio. Quando já estavam bastante perto do local, Ikki soltou essas palavras, que deveriam soar como algo casual, mas que, na verdade, representavam uma curiosidade que não estava mais conseguindo esconder:</p><p>– Por que estava falando com aquele menino? - inquiriu repentinamente.</p><p>– Ah... Bom... - Hyoga mostrou-se claramente nada à vontade com aquela pergunta. Contudo, ao ver o pedaço da camisa de Ikki em seu braço, o loiro se recordou de que o lobisomem lhe salvara a vida, literalmente. Afinal, durante o dia, era um ser humano comum. Poderia ter facilmente morrido ali. Então, o mínimo que poderia fazer era oferecer alguma explicação satisfatória: - O garoto estava triste.</p><p>– E..? - Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era óbvio que não aceitaria apenas isso como resposta.</p><p>– Ele me chamou a atenção porque estava chorando. Quando o vi assim, olhei para os lados, a fim de ver se encontrava os pais dele por perto. Não vi ninguém que parecesse se responsabilizar por aquela criança e resolvi perguntar a ele onde estariam seus pais. O menino me disse que só tinha a mãe e que ela estava... muito doente. - as últimas palavras soaram mais doloridas que o devido na voz do vampiro - Enfim, eu me compadeci daquela criança. Primeiro, tentei fazê-lo rir para afastar aquelas tristes lágrimas dele. E depois, dei-lhe a maçã, pois ele disse que sua mãe tinha fome e que ele queria muito poder dar a ela o que comer...</p><p>– Entendo. - Ikki falou, pensativo. Não podia negar que estava algo surpreso. Pelo que sabia dos vampiros, esses não costumavam ser guiados por sentimentos nobres como o que acabava de perceber em Hyoga.</p><p>– Ficou surpreso? - perguntou Hyoga, com um sorriso de leve, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Ikki.</p><p>– Não nego que sim. Um pouco. - Ikki acabou sorrindo de volta.</p><p>– Pois eu também fiquei surpreso. Você arriscou sua pele para me salvar. Tudo bem, eu entendo que minha vida é importante para essa missão dar certo. Todas as nossas vidas são, de certa forma... Mesmo assim, eu não sei se esperaria por uma atitude assim, vinda de um... lobisomem.</p><p>– Não somos tão ruins assim, loiro. - disse Ikki - Eu, pelo menos, não consigo ser insensível a certas situações... Especialmente quando envolvem certas... injustiças... - a fala de Ikki foi vaga nesse ponto e seu olhar pareceu perder-se dentro de si mesmo nesse momento, como se ele se recordasse de algo distante e dolorido.</p><p>Hyoga era muito perceptivo e notou a forma evasiva como Ikki se pronunciou. Ora, todos ali tinham seus segredos. Também ele guardava muito em seu passado... Logo, não poderia julgar o outro por ser tão lacônico. E, como se buscasse transformar a situação em um momento mais leve, disse:</p><p>– Vejo que arrancou um pedaço de sua camisa para servir de bandagem ao meu ferimento. Agradeço por isso. - falou com a polidez de um nobre.</p><p>Ikki olhou para o pedaço de sua camisa envolvendo o braço do loiro e viu que já estava vermelho e encharcado devido ao sangue. Precisavam logo encontrar os outros.</p><p>Mas achou melhor não enunciar nenhuma fala tão séria no momento; não ajudaria em nada deixar o loiro mais alarmado do que ele provavelmente já estava naquela situação. Assim, o moreno riu e respondeu, em tom divertido:</p><p>– É bom saber que meus farrapos de camponês serviram para algo. - ele disse, fazendo menção ao modo como Hyoga tinha se referido às suas roupas.</p><p>O que era para ter sido um comentário engraçado surtiu o efeito contrário. Em vez de amenizar o clima instaurado entre eles, Ikki deixou Hyoga um pouco constrangido, por trazer à tona uma fala sua que rebaixava o lobisomem, sendo que esse mesmo lobisomem salvara sua vida e utilizara a roupa de que Hyoga tanto escarnecera antes como instrumento vital para auxiliá-lo.</p><p>Os dois perceberam claramente o desconforto daquele momento, mas não foi preciso que fizessem qualquer coisa para lidar com o constrangimento daquela situação. Ambos acabavam de adentrar a taverna onde Shiryu dissera a Ikki para ir. Lá, algo mais urgente de ser resolvido chamou a atenção do vampiro e do lobisomem. Havia uma multidão reunida dentro da taverna, que bradava em alto e bom som:</p><p>– Vamos, cavaleiro!! Vamos!! Mostre sua mágica!!!</p><p>Copos vibravam no ar, bebidas eram derramadas por todo canto, devido à bagunça generalizada que se instalara ali. Seiya estava no centro do tumulto, parecendo intimidado, tímido, perdido, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. O cavaleiro olhava na direção de Shiryu e Shun, como quem pede ajuda... E tanto o mago quanto o elfo mostravam-se bastante apreensivos e sem reação.</p><p>Ao que tudo indicava, ir à taverna não tinha sido, realmente, uma boa ideia...</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Os doze guardiões</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Vamos, cavaleiro! – o minotauro começava a falar mais impaciente – Você disse que existe mágica em você! Queremos ver!</p><p>- Sim, queremos ver! – bradou um anão – Faz alguns séculos que não vejo um humano com magia! Achei que não houvesse mais humanos assim! – o homem disse, levantando seu grande copo de cerveja.</p><p>Seiya olhava atordoado para a multidão. Ele sempre tivera esse problema; quando davam corda, ele acabava falando demais... E agora não tinha sido diferente. O minotauro havia entrado com ele na taverna, fazendo questão de apresentá-lo para todos que estavam ali. Seiya era o centro das atenções e o espaço dado a ele foi a armadilha para que o cavaleiro se tornasse vítima do seu próprio ego. Resultado: Seiya, que parecia ter se tornado uma figura a despertar curiosidade geral, sentiu-se à vontade demais para falar de si mesmo e terminou por falar até o que não devia. Quando foi perguntado por uma fada se ele possuía magia, ouviram-se risos. Seiya, com o orgulho ferido, respondeu que possuía sim.</p><p>Respondeu sem pensar e agora pagava por isso.</p><p>- Vamos, cavaleiro humano! Já não temos mais paciência! Mostre-nos de uma vez sua magia, ou sofra as consequências por ter mentido. – ameaçou o Minotauro.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Ikki se aproximava de Shun com Hyoga, que a muito custo se mantinha com os olhos um pouco abertos.</p><p>Por sorte, como todas as atenções estavam voltadas para Seiya, essa aproximação foi bastante discreta.</p><p>- Shun, ele está muito ferido. Tentei estancar o sangue como pude, mas não foi o suficiente. – Ikki falava demonstrando grande preocupação em sua voz.</p><p>O jovem elfo analisou rápido a situação.</p><p>- A situação dele não está nada boa. – levantou os olhos verdes e observou ao redor de onde estavam – Preciso de espaço. Aqui, além de apertado, está um ambiente sufocante demais. Ajude-me a levá-lo lá para fora, Ikki. – e dirigindo-se para o mago – Shiryu, você ajuda o Seiya?</p><p>- Farei o possível. – o mago acenou positivamente com a cabeça.</p><p>Quando Seiya viu que Shun saía da taverna, acompanhado de Ikki e Hyoga, sentiu uma forte sensação de pânico que começava a tomar conta dele. Achou que o estivessem abandonando ali.</p><p>Não estava vendo Shiryu no meio daqueles seres que o cercavam. Olhava com desespero pelo ambiente, como se buscasse por alguma solução.</p><p>Então seus olhos finalmente encontraram os de Shiryu.</p><p>O mago olhava fixamente para o cavaleiro.</p><p>E aqueles olhos verdes, tão firmes e seguros, transmitiam-lhe confiança.</p><p>O olhar de Shiryu primeiramente ajudou Seiya a se acalmar. Em seguida, aqueles olhos foram capazes de fazer o rapaz de cabelos castanhos lembrar-se das palavras que o elfo lhe dissera:</p><p>- Milagres que acontecem todos os dias... que não ganham a devida atenção... tornam-se banalizados, mas são magia... – Seiya falava baixo, sussurrando essas palavras para si mesmo.</p><p>E então ele teve uma ideia.</p><p>- Está bem! Está bem! Eu vou mostrar minha “magia” para vocês.</p><p>Uma animação geral tomou conta da taverna. Seiya então respirou fundo e disse:</p><p>- Alguém tem uma bola?...</p><p>- Uma bola? – repetiu o minotauro.</p><p>- Sim, é... um objeto redondo... mais ou menos assim... – Seiya respondeu, fazendo gestos com a mão, tentando ilustrar o que dizia.</p><p>- Eu sei o que é uma bola, humano. Quero apenas entender por que precisa disso. – esbravejou o minotauro.</p><p>- É que... para fazer a minha... mágica... – Seiya gaguejava.</p><p>- Aqui está! Essa bola serve? – uma pequena fada falou alto, jogando um pequeno objeto esférico para Seiya.</p><p>- Ah! Está ótimo! – o cavaleiro, agarrando o objeto arremessado para ele, jogou-o para cima algumas vezes, a fim de sentir seu peso – Vai servir, sim.</p><p>- Ótimo. Então mostre. Estamos impacientes. – resmungou o minotauro.</p><p>- Claro. Para isso, vamos precisar de um pouco de espaço. – Seiya falava agora com alguma segurança. Era como se o contato com a pequena bola já lhe desse um pouco mais de confiança. Os seres fantásticos ali presentes obedeceram ao pedido do cavaleiro e abriram espaço, de modo que o rapaz começou a fazer alguma embaixadinhas com a bolinha, primeiro se familiarizando com o objeto, mas logo demonstrando uma habilidade tal, que parecia ser íntimo da bola a ponto de ela lhe seguir, como se o cavaleiro exercesse sobre ela um poder mágico, que a colocasse sobre total domínio.</p><p>Os seres observavam fascinados a forma como Seiya brincava com a bolinha, jogando-a para cima e, cheio de habilidade, não a deixava nunca cair ao chão. Animado, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos passou a se sentir disposto a exibir ainda mais seus dotes de grande jogador de futebol. Começou a circular pela taverna, passando entre os que ali estavam, chutando a bolinha por cima de alguns, sempre receptando-a do outro lado, ainda sem permitir que ela tocasse o solo. Ousado, o cavaleiro começou a fazer algumas manobras mais difíceis, chutando, cabeceando, matando a bolinha no peito, enquanto seus pés deslizavam ágeis por todo o lugar, sempre mantendo perfeito controle sobre o pequeno objeto esférico.</p><p>Sentindo que tinha uma plateia a agradar, Seiya sentiu que era a hora de oferecer a esse público um “gran finale”. Então, regressando à parte daquela taverna que tinha se aberto em um espaço maior, Seiya se posicionou e, cheio de si e de suas habilidades, levantou com o joelho a bolinha para o alto e então se jogou no ar, executando uma incrível “bicicleta”, chutando a pequena bola na direção da parede.</p><p>O que ocorreu, no entanto, não era bem o que Seiya esperava.</p><p>A bola arremessada ganhou uma força tal que acabou por atravessar a parede da taverna, deixando nela um buraco profundo.</p><p>Os olhos castanhos de Seiya estavam completamente arregalados. Ele se levantava devagar, com os olhos fixos no buraco que ficara na parede.</p><p>Shiryu se aproximou do rapaz, com o olhar intrigado:</p><p>- Como... Como você fez isso, cavaleiro?</p><p>- Eu não sei! Eu só estava chutando a bolinha e aí... aconteceu isso aí! – respondeu Seiya, como uma criança que acabava de fazer algo errado e não sabia como proceder em seguida.</p><p>- Cavaleiro! Você estragou a parede da minha taverna! – bradou um ogro, enfurecido.</p><p>- Ah... me desculpe! – o jogador de futebol recuou alguns passos – Não fiz de propósito! Eu nem sabia que dava conta de fazer algo assim...</p><p>- Desculpas não vão adiantar! – o ogro vinha até Seiya e Shiryu com ar ameaçador – Vão ter pegar pelo prejuízo!!</p><p>- Está bem, está bem. – falou Shiryu, em tom conciliador – Nós pagamos pelo prejuízo. – retirou de um bolso oculto por seu manto uma pequena bolsa de veludo – Cinco pérolas pelo contratempo.</p><p>- Cinco pérolas...? – os olhos do ogro agora brilhavam de cobiça – Acho que é pouco demais. Vou precisar de, pelo menos, vinte pérolas.</p><p>- Vinte pérolas? Isso é um absurdo, senhor! – Shiryu respondeu, altivo – E não temos tantas pérolas conosco.</p><p>- É mesmo? Então... Temos um problema aqui...</p><p>Percebendo que estavam cercados por todos os lados e praticamente encurralados contra a parede que tinha agora um buraco, Shiryu movia rápido os olhos, como se buscasse pensar em uma trajetória de fuga.</p><p>Seiya, por sua vez, olhou para o chão. Próximo aos seus pés estava um pequeno baú, que devia pertencer a algum viajante que estava por lá.</p><p>O cavaleiro, movido por puro impulso, alcançou o baú e rapidamente o colocou em posição. Shiryu, percebendo isso, demonstrou em seu olhar não compreender o que o outro fazia, mas Seiya apenas devolveu o olhar com uma expressão que pedia ao mago que confiasse nele.</p><p>Assim, quando os seres da taverna se aproximavam dos dois, Seiya pegou o máximo de impulso que aquele pequeno espaço lhe permitia e chutou, com toda a sua força, o baú na direção da parede.</p><p>Houve um grande estrondo. O barulho ensurdecedor chamou a atenção de todos os que estavam do lado de fora da taverna, que correram para ver o que acontecia.</p><p>A parede havia desmoronado completamente. Muita poeira no ar impedia que se enxergasse bem o que se passava dentro do lugar. Muita gritaria e correria também dificultava aos passantes que compreendessem o que ocorrera ali.</p><p>Em meio ao caos instaurado, duas figuras surgiram o mais discretamente possível. Atravessaram a nuvem de poeira e os destroços que ficaram pelo chão e saíram dali o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Esses dois caminhavam apressados, buscando se afastar daquele lugar, tentando não atrair muita atenção. Contudo, quando passavam por um beco, foram puxados para esse lugar, que estava consideravelmente bem escondido pelas sombras.</p><p>- O que foi que vocês fizeram?! – falou Ikki, zangado.</p><p>- O que causou aquela explosão?? – quis saber Shun, com os olhos verdes claros muito arregalados.</p><p>Seiya e Shiryu respiravam aliviados por se ver novamente com seus companheiros:</p><p>- O cavaleiro causou a explosão. Depois explicamos. Agora precisamos nos afastar daqui. Estamos sendo caçados por todos os presentes na taverna. – respondeu o mago.</p><p>Ikki lançou um olhar preocupado para Hyoga, que estava desacordado, sentado junto à parede úmida do beco, com um curativo improvisado feito pelo elfo:</p><p>- Não sei se conseguiremos ir muito longe agora. Precisamos esperar chegar a noite, para que o vampiro se recupere inteiramente... – disse o lobisomem, notando que seu tom de voz não vinha no tom impessoal que desejava empregar.</p><p>- Acho que posso ajudar. – a voz surpreendeu a todos, que não imaginavam que pudesse haver mais alguém naquele beco.</p><p>Em um primeiro momento, não conseguiram enxergar bem quem lhes dirigia a voz. Mas então, surgindo das sombras, apareceu enfim a figura de um senhor tão velho que seu pequeno corpo encurvado não alcançaria metade da altura do mago, que estava parado diante dele:</p><p>- Quem... é o senhor? – indagou o homem de longos cabelos negros.</p><p>- Sou apenas um velho ancião... Mas que pode ajudá-los. – o velhinho levantou mais o rosto e o chapéu de palha se ergueu o bastante para que pudessem enxergar os olhos gentis que ele lhes dirigia.</p><p>- Podemos confiar nele?... – quis saber Seiya, que olhava para fora do beco, preocupado com a movimentação crescente que se aproximava de onde estavam.</p><p>- Não temos muita escolha. – atestou Shiryu – Aceitamos sua ajuda, senhor. Sabe como podemos sair daqui sem sermos pegos?</p><p>- Claro. Podemos ir pelo caminho que usei para vir até aqui. – o velho ancião então se dirigiu novamente para as sombras – Venham. – ele fez um gesto para que o seguissem.</p><p>Shiryu seguiu logo após o ancião. Ikki vinha logo atrás, com Hyoga nos braços, ainda inconsciente. Shun e Seiya seguiam o lobisomem de perto.</p><p>O beco parecia não ter saída. Entretanto, o ancião dirigiu sua bengala ao que parecia ser uma parede, mas que, empurrada, revelava ser uma porta secreta. Entraram todos por ela, tendo de acostumar os olhos com a profunda escuridão em que se sentiram afundar momentaneamente.</p><p>O ancião, todavia, parecia saber seguir exatamente para onde queria, sem qualquer hesitação. Guiava-se na escuridão como se tivesse familiaridade com ela. Finalmente, após alguns segundos, uma vela foi acesa, iluminando razoavelmente o ambiente.</p><p>O velho senhor segurava um lampião e agora era possível enxergar onde estavam. O local era um quarto não muito amplo, que contava com uma pequena cama, uma cadeira junto a uma mesa velha, uma pequena mesinha de cabeceira e um tapete bastante desgastado ao centro.</p><p>O ambiente contava com uma tão janela minúscula, que provavelmente deveria servir apenas para circulação de ar, quando se via aberta. Agora, entretanto, encontrava-se com os folhos de madeira cerrados.</p><p>- O senhor mora aqui? – perguntou Shiryu, investigando o ambiente com seus olhos sérios.</p><p>- Sim. Aqui vocês estarão seguros. – e apontando para a cama – Podem colocar seu amigo ali. Ele está precisando de mais descanso que eu.</p><p>Ikki tratou de logo acomodar Hyoga sobre a pequena cama. Shun e Seiya olhavam ao redor, percebendo que, na verdade, não havia muito o que olhar.</p><p>- Será que não virão bater na porta da sua casa, senhor? Não estamos muito distantes da taverna. Eles podem querer nos procurar de casa em casa... – o mago estava tenso, pensando que talvez acabassem atraindo perigo ao pobre velhinho que se dispôs a ajudá-los.</p><p>- Mesmo que venham... não vão nos encontrar. Este quarto é bem escondido. A casa que o abriga não tem conexão direta com ele. A única passagem que leva a ele é aquela por onde entramos. E pode me chamar de Dohko. – disse o velho ancião, sentando-se sobre o tapete no centro do quarto.</p><p>- Por que se esconde aqui? Você cometeu algum crime ou alguma coisa assim? – perguntou Seiya, sentindo-se já um pouco claustrofóbico de ficar naquele ambiente.</p><p>- Seiya! – o elfo chamou a atenção do cavaleiro, com um olhar bastante repreensivo – Isso não são modos de falar com alguém que está nos ajudando.</p><p>- Não se preocupem. Eu não me ofendi. Não, jovem cavaleiro. Eu não cometi crime algum. Estou aqui porque tenho uma missão a cumprir. Até que chegue o momento correto de sair, permanecerei enclausurado...</p><p>- Você está em uma missão? Legal, nós também! Estamos atrás de um cálice de prata, já ouviu falar?... – contou Seiya, animado.</p><p>- Cavaleiro! – agora foi a vez de Shiryu recriminar o novato com seus olhos tão sérios.</p><p>- O quê? Não estamos atrás de informações? Ele já está nos ajudando; quem sabe ele não pode dar um auxílio maior... – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu de ombros.</p><p>- Nossa missão é secreta, cavaleiro. – Ikki finalmente se manifestou. Dirigiu-se a Seiya, mas sem olhar para ele. Estava sentado na beirada da cama, analisando a figura do vampiro. Hyoga parecia cada vez mais pálido, mas ainda estava longe de anoitecer. Não era a proximidade de se transformar em um ser da noite que lhe dava esse aspecto cadavérico. O loiro realmente havia perdido muito sangue e o moreno temia que não tivessem conseguido reverter a situação por completo.</p><p>- Ah... desculpa... Eu achei que...</p><p>- Não se preocupe, cavaleiro. Talvez sua ousadia tenha vindo em boa hora. Tinha apenas achado que vocês poderiam me ajudar; mas agora acredito que poderei ajudar vocês também. – atalhou o ancião.</p><p>- Como assim? O senhor quer dizer... nos ajudar ainda mais? Porque já está fazendo muito ao nos abrigar aqui... – interpelou o elfo, com uma tal doçura que, apesar de não aparentar, era uma forma de tentar manipular um pouco a situação. Sentiu certa ameaça na fala do velho homem, a qual deu a entender que ele esperava que houvesse alguma espécie de trocas de favores entre eles. E, no momento, não estavam com tempo para perder em missões paralelas à sua.</p><p>- Quando ouvi o estrondo... quis saber do que se tratava. Eu pude ver o estrago causado na taverna através da minha pequena janela. Então eu soube: vocês poderiam me ajudar.</p><p>- Por isso nos acolheu aqui? Você pretende nos chantagear para ajudá-lo? – o mago mostrou-se indignado e já olhou na direção de onde tinha vindo, provavelmente pensando em saírem dali o quanto antes.</p><p>- Não é chantagem. É apenas uma troca. Podemos nos ajudar. Vocês parecem ter o poder de destruir grandes barreiras. É exatamente do que preciso...</p><p>- Ih... olha só, vovô... – replicou Seiya – Não vai rolar. Como eu disse, já temos uma missão. Não dá para a gente cuidar da sua também.</p><p>- ... Você disse que estão atrás do cálice de prata, não é mesmo? O cálice de prata da princesa Saori...?</p><p>Ikki enfim levou seus olhos ao dono do minúsculo quarto:</p><p>- O senhor sabe do cálice??</p><p>- Sei. Sou um dos guardiões do cálice. – o velhinho, que permanecia sentado sobre o tapete, mantinha-se em um aparente estado meditativo, imóvel, como se toda essa conversa não o afetasse em nada. O rosto estava completamente encoberto pelo largo chapéu de palha.</p><p>- Um dos guardiões...? – Shun demonstrava toda a surpresa estampada em seu rosto – Sempre achei que isso fosse uma lenda...</p><p>- Do que ele está falando, Shun? – quis saber Seiya, confuso.</p><p>- Dizem que há 12 guardiões que protegem o cálice de prata... Mas sempre achei que isso não fosse verdade. – o elfo respondeu, parecendo ponderar muitas questões, com o olhar voltado para dentro de si mesmo.</p><p>- Bem, nada mais me surpreende. Durante muito tempo, eu também achei que o tal cálice de prata era parte de uma lenda. – disse Ikki, voltando a fitar o vampiro – Pelo menos, pensei assim até que nos foi dada essa missão...</p><p>- Ei, então você sabe onde está esse cálice, não é? Quer dizer que você realmente pode nos ajudar!! Agora sim, estamos chegando a algum lugar!! – exclamou o cavaleiro, sentindo-se revigorado com essa informação.</p><p>- Não poderemos chegar a lugar algum se não me ajudarem antes. Preciso, antes de mais nada, que me ajudem a recuperar meu vigor. – atestou o ancião. O velho homem ia dizer algo mais, quando perceberam que a portinha que dava para esse quarto se abria.</p><p>Houve uma certa tensão no ar, que logo se dissipou assim que uma jovem mocinha apareceu no local:</p><p>- Mestre Dohko... seu almoço está pronto e... – assim que percebeu que o velho ancião não estava sozinho, a garota apavorou-se e recuou, nervosa.</p><p>- Acalme-se, por favor! – Shiryu se aproximou rápido, tentando não assustá-la mais – Não queremos lhe fazer mal. – o mago sorriu, tentando apaziguar o estado de espírito da moça com um olhar sereno.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Shunrei. Eu estava à espera deles. – o ancião disse e, ao ouvir as palavras do velho homem, a jovem logo suavizou sua expressão de preocupação.</p><p>- Então... são eles, mestre? – perguntou a moça, aproximando-se delicadamente do ancião, ajoelhando-se próxima dele – São eles que vão levá-lo à fonte da juventude...?</p><p>- Fonte da juventude? – Shiryu estreitou seus olhos, agora interrogativos, para a moça, que alisava sua trança, encabulada na presença de tantos estranhos naquele ambiente tão pequeno.</p><p>Shun, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão muito séria. E permanecia misteriosamente calado, enquanto seus olhos demonstravam uma profundidade de pensamentos, onde ele não poderia ser alcançado no momento.</p><p>- Sim. Eles me levarão até lá, Shunrei. – respondeu Dohko, com a voz muito tranquila – Afinal, apenas assim poderão obter minha ajuda. Mas agora precisamos todos nos alimentar devidamente. Não conseguiremos alcançar nosso objetivos se estivermos fracos. – o mestre ancião sorriu placidamente, enquanto Seiya olhava para todos os outros, tentando ver se compreendia o que se passava. Shiryu tinha os olhos fixos no velho senhor, enquanto Shun mantinha o olhar preso a uma parede do quarto, parecendo não ver especificamente coisa alguma. Ikki, demonstrando-se mais alheio a tudo isso, continuava apenas velando a figura do loiro, com uma expressão menos dura em seu rosto, ainda tentando aceitar em si mesmo certa simpatia crescente pelo vampiro que jazia à sua frente...</p><p> </p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>